According to who?
by Jacqui B
Summary: Riley and Zane are on the rocks when Johnny Dimarco's girlfriend comes into the picture and shakes things up a bit. By a bit I mean she turns people's lives upside down, but maybe her arrival is for the better... Zane/Riley, Johnny /OC
1. 1

I don't own Degrassi, MP3 players or coffee.

PLEASE DON'T SUE ME

Read and Review.

* * *

"Class, this is Lee Hale."

"Actually it's Lee-AH. But thanks for the attempt." The class giggled as Lea moved to a free seat in the front, wearing a leather jacket and skinny jeans the look was completed by some bright red heels, she looked pretty tough her voice was opposite of her look. It was almost comforting, "You must be Holly J."

"My reputation precedes me. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, but its not your reputation, I recognize you from my boyfriends yearbook. He graduated from here last year. I just moved in with him so I'm transfer." Holly J's smile faltered a little, she was dating an ex-Degrassi, which meant he was older but who?

"Mind me asking who he is?" Lea smiled at this and shook her head.

"He had this bad boy rep last year, Johnny DiMarco." Holly J's mouth hung open. "Yeah I figured I would get that reaction. He's actually a great guy." Feeling her phone buzz she opened her phone, "If you don't believe me you can look at this text."

Hope its going ok for you so far baby, watch out for drama. Work sucks can't wait for five

"He's hates text speak." Lea took back her phone and messaged him back. "So he writes just about everything out."

"I thought he was going to college?"

"Night classes. He wanted us to have a decent apartment so he's working full time so I can finish high school."

"Why did you not finish it-" Holly J was cut off by the bell and Lea took that as her opportunity to get as much distance between her and the other girl as possible. She only need a few credits to be considered a high school graduate unfortunately with that diploma came that drama of high school.

Suddenly a face in a crowd was familiar face. She shook her head lightly and walked over.

"Well, well I spy with my little eye." Lea walked over and nudged her way in front of him.

"Lea? No way, since when do you go here?" Zane was obviously happy to see her and gave her a hug.

"I started today, Johnny thought I should get my diploma."

"Well who is this?" Zane's face went down a bit at the few guys that came up.

"Lea, these are some of the guys from the football team. This is Lea, she stayed with my family for a while a few years ago, she's my cousin." Lea nodded at them and looked back at Zane. "Want me to walk you to class?""

"Sure, but why isn't R-?"

"SO!" Zane interrupted, "How have you been since I last saw you?"

"Good, Zane is something wrong? Since when are you afraid of me saying your guy's name?"

"He's not mine anymore, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I got something that will make you smile, check this out." Lea handed Zane headphones, and turned on a song. "I finally recorded it. Johnny has it as his ring tone."

Zane nodded and looked at her schedule before bringing her towards her next class room.  
-

"So Johnny Dimarco's girlfriend goes here, I'm guessing their pretty serious because she said they are living together. Her name is Lea." Holly J finished and watched Chantay's mouth drop.

"So why is she here?"

"Because I moved around so much that I missed a ton of high school. I don't have all my credits, and if your gonna talk about someone do it quieter." Lea sat down across from Zane before as a few guys walked over.

"So anyways, you think I could get a copy of that song. No charge for your favorite cousin?" Zane asked, Lea nodded and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Only for you boy. I swear the things I do for you. Speaking of, tell me what happened between you and you know who."

"He's afraid of people finding out hes gay. He's a um..football player.." Zane whispered the last word as three guys reached their table.

"So what? I'm sorry but I fail to see the-who the hell are you three?"

"We are football players." One said arrogantly.

"And wanted to know why you were hanging out with the gay kid."

"Oh, well let me save you some trouble. My name's Lea, I have a boyfriend. Zane is my cousin and if you try to make fun of him let me just warn you, my boyfriend, Johnny-yes that Johnny. Will not be happy that you upset me, but upset me enough and Johnny isn't the one you'll need to be worried about, get it?" The guy who had said it scoffed and walked away.

"Just as mean as I remember, I'm getting some coffee, you want some?"

"Nah, I got my water. Besides I'm still on a buzz from the coffee this morning." Zane nodded and walked away leaving his stuff with her. "The truth will come out sometime." She muttered before raising her eye brows at Riley.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it, he knows." Lea rose her eyebrows at Riley again, obviously having remembered him from seeing him at Zane's house the previous summer. "So you are?"

"I'm Drew and that's Riley."

"I'm fully aware of who he is." Zane handed Lea a new water bottle. "Thanks. You should catch a ride with me later. Johnny is still determined to beat you in that game of his."

"He's never gonna beat me, he needs to accept that fact."

"He's gonna try. Come on, I'll play the song for you. We've got a few hours 'til Johnny comes home."

"Bribery..."

"Is it working?"

"Let me drive." Zane smiled, Lea handed him her keys.

"You get one scratch on my baby and I swear-"

"Johnny likes guys?" Lea laughed and shook her head.

"Johnny is beyond satisfied in that department, thank you."

"Are you seriously talking about sex with a gay guy?" Drew and Riley had sat down.

"No, I'm talking about my boyfriend with one of the closest people to me. Its not like he's a virgin."

"Lets never talk about that horrible experience again..." Zane looked nauseous and took a long drink from his coffee.

"Look, Rick-"

"Drew"

"Like it matters, don't you have someone you can talk to about anything?" Drew shook his head. "Well lets put it this way, my man is private. And so I don't talk about him to people, but Zane he doesn't mind so much. He's like my diary...with bedhead."

"Glad to be important. But its good that you don't talk to people. Even though you sneak around to get things how you want them."

"Yup. I keep my mouth shut, but I like to think I...help things along." Riley was looking at his hands. "Hey, you okay there bud?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Lea surveyed him for a second and handed him her water, "You look nervous, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Um thanks?"

"Maybe he should go to the nurse..." The bell rang and Riley didn't move.

"You guys go ahead, My classes are only in the morning. I'll walk Riley to the nurse." Both of the boys nodded and left. "In love with my cousin?"

"And Captain of the football team, starting Quarterback."

"Football doesn't mean anything to me."

"It does to me."

"Look," Lea sat across from Riley and surveyed the boy, "I care about Zane, I tend to enjoy the times he's happy. Last time I saw you two, you were happy. What happened?"

"No one here knows I'm gay."

"Kid bothering you?"

"No Bruce, more like the other way around." Lea stood up and grabbed her bag, "You know, everyone thinks Johnny is this tough guy. I'm his weakness, he could barely even talk to me at first. Nerves sometimes help. But you have to want it, you know?"

"But what if they..."

"Beat you up? You got me kid, and of course I have Bruce. Eventually it gets accepted, love makes you stronger. So your first move would be apologizing." Lea turned and started walking with Bruce, when she reached the door she stopped. "You know, gifts are always helpful. Music, yoga, and soccer are all things he enjoys."

* * *

Please Review as you obviously have read.


	2. 2

**I don't own Degrassi**

DON'T SUE ME! I'M JUST A COLLEGE STUDENT!

Please Read and Review.

* * *

"Bruce your not getting it." Lea tucked a few more books in her locker. "He's basically giving up everything so I can get my diploma. He's dealing with the bills and college."

"I do get it, Sugar, but I see it from his point of view better. He doesn't want you to have to go through life wondering what it would have been like had you gotten it."

"Its not like I would blame him, but its only a few months more right? Taking out weekends and vacations and all that. I could get a part time job." Lea was biting her nails now, she couldn't let him do this himself.

"He wants to take care of you, why are you being so stupid?"

"I'm not Cinderella, Bruce. I don't need a man to do everything for me." Lea put her bag on the picnic table between them and worried her lip.

"I'm aware of that, but he just wants to help." Lea nodded and opened her phone, smiling at the text. "Whats lover boy saying?"

"Work is slow but he can't leave so he's just sitting around. Oh and that you smell like rotting fish." Bruce rolled his eyes at Lea as she smiled. "My cousin is coming over the apartment tonight."

"Fun," Rolling his eyes Bruce pulled out some cards and dealt them.

"You coming over? I need to know how much food to make." Bruce shrugged as Lea picked up her hand. "Come on, you cannot seriously be annoyed that I'm having family over. That's ridiculous."

"He's on the football team you know..."

"Something for down time before indoor soccer starts why? Whats wrong with that?"

"Those kids are vicious, he's gonna get hurt."

"According to who?" Lea didn't let the conversation faze her as she played her hand.

"They aren't as understanding as the soccer kids, I was on the team." Lea cracked up laughing, Bruce rolled his eyes again. "Whats so funny?"

"Trying to picture someone smacking you on the ass while your in capris, its quiet the entertaining thought." Suddenly there was a shadow over their table, Lea pulled her bag a little closer to her.

"What? No hug?" Lea jumped up and hugged Johnny close, "Hey Bruce."

"Hey. I was good, didn't tell her you were coming." Johnny nodded and sat down next to Lea, putting an arm around her waist and pulling a book out of her bag. "Dude, you ex is walking this way." Johnny didn't move, except to open the book and start reading.

"Zane!" Lea motioned for him to come over, "What'cha doing?"

"Free period. Obviously. Hey Johnny, Bruce." They both nodded at him.

"Still coming tonight or did the parents tell you-"

"Hi Johnny." A voice behind Zane said.

"Hi. Have I read this?" Lea nodded and handed him another book from her bag. Switching books he expertly with a single hand.

"That one you just gave me to read, this one you haven't yet." Johnny nodded and opened the second book. "Sorry about him, I'm Lea."

"I'm Alli." Alli was obviously put off by Johnny being there. "And I'm used to it, looks like he hasn't changed at all. Does he lie to you too?"

"I don't lie to her. How would you know about my life, anyway?" Johnny looked up from the book he had started reading. Lea looked at him, he kissed her forehead and went back to his book.

"Look, I don't know you but obviously your opinion about him is wrong, so don't talk about people you don't know. Its really rude." Lea looked at Zane, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Why you asking him? What about us?" Bruce said obviously put off.

"Wait, how many people are coming over?" Johnny looked a little confused.

"Chill just those two. And I'm asking him because I know you aren't gonna help me cook, Bruce."

"Fine but I'm gonna kick your ass in that game Zane." Lea laughed a little and Bruce shook his head when Johnny looked at Zane.

"Ew, whats wrong with your arm! Its disgusting!" Lea pulled her jacket on and grabbed her bag, standing up and trying to walk away from the picnic table before Zane grabbed her hand.

"What the hell is your problem?" Johnny stood up furious at Alli, Wrapping his arms around Lea who buried her head in his shoulder. Zane put a hand on her shoulder.

"It was just a question, it looked painful."

"You made her cry! Just get the hell out of here!" Johnny tried to calm Lea down but Alli was stuck in her spot.

"I didn't think anyone would come over.." Bruce muttered and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look, I'm really sorry-I didn't think that it would hurt her so much it was-"

"Rude, thoughtless, cruel? Unless your sentence is finished with one of those please just stop." Zane sat down next to Bruce after he rose his voice to the girl.

"I didn't know!"

"Alli, tell me-do you stare at people in wheel chairs too?" Bruce snapped, he had never liked her anyways, but he did like Lea and it looked like Alli had made his friend cry.

"Look, I know you don't like me but that's no reason to make my girlfriend cry. Just go away and stay away." Johnny kissed Lea's hair and whispered in her ear. She sat back down and put her head in her arms. Zane put his hand on her head after Alli had stormed off.

"I am not a dog." Lea stated, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "Who says shit like that?"

"People who need to mind their own business." Johnny put his arms around Lea's waist, as much as he hated PDA, she needed to know he was here for her. "She's just mad because she didn't affect me as much as she thought she had." Another girl who Alli had gone to talk to started walking over.

"Its not like I asked to get all those scars..." For a few moments everyone simply stared at the table, not making a sound. Without realizing that a girl had walked up to the table.

"Hi, look I don't know what Alli said, but I feel bad that she upset you. So whatever happened I'm sorry." Clare stopped speaking and Lea looked up at her, "You just looked really upset and I thought that-"

Lea held up her hand and looked at the girl, "Clare. You're in my English class."

"Oh yeah, you sit next to Eli. Wow now I feel twice as horrible..."

"Chill, its not your fault, I'm just really touchy about some things and she hit on two of them." Lea tapped the table with her nail. Johnny was back to reading the book holding one of her hands. "I don't appreciate people butting their heads into my love life."

"I understand, she just wants people to be miserable because the guy she likes doesn't like her."

"Jee, I wonder why..." Zane muttered causing Bruce to laugh and Johnny to shake his head.

"Listen Claire, your a sweet girl. I really don't understand why you hang out with someone like that." Lea had moved closer to Johnny, Zane looked at her sadly. "I mean think about it, you obviously like Eli, its pretty obvious to me he likes you. Whats gonna happen when you have a boyfriend and she doesn't? She's gonna nit pick at you too-as well as your relationship, your issues may not be as visible as mine are but no one is perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"I have some pretty disgusting-ouch! Zane!"

"Don't say that about yourself and I won't kick you." He stared at her.

"Can gay guys hit girls?" Bruce asked, completely serious. Lea rolled her eyes and looked at Clare hoping from some sympathy, but the other girl was trying not to laugh at the question that had been asked.

"She has some scars on her arms, they don't bother us at all but she's still self conscious about them." Johnny explained, having put his book down, he put his now free hand on her arm.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't like my feet. My toes are weird." Clare said as she smiled.

"Please, toes are supposed to be weird." Lea smiled back, Clare looked around quickly and pulled off one of her shoes, revealing webbed toes. "That's so cool! Do you swim fast?"

"Not really." Clare smiled, she was starting to like Lea. "So, do you really think Eli likes me?"

Lea looked from Clare to Zane and back, "Trust me. You see how Johnny is looking at the side of my head when I talk even though I can't see him? Making a point to pay attention?" Clare nodded and put her shoe on again.

"She caught you, man." Bruce laughed.

"Guys normally tend to do that when they like a girl, when they really like them they try not to. Try to stop themselves." Lea explained, but Clare looked confused. "Basically you'll talk in class and he's trying very hard to look at his paper and not at you."

"Really?" Clare pushed a hair behind her ear and looked towards Eli, he waved.

"Don't wave back." Lea said quickly, "Turn back towards me."

Claire did as she was told and looked a bit confused, "Why am I ignoring him?"

"I'd just trust her, when it comes to relationships she's a guru." Zane stated, going through Lea's bag, when he looked up he saw the goth boy walking towards the table. "Wow, just by not waving back... We are a pathetic species."

"Was I ever that predictable?" Johnny asked.

"To a point. You still kinda are." Lea laughed as Johnny shook his head. "Do yourself a favor and interrupt him, then start to walk away, once he calls after you don't turn around completely. Men like seeing booty."

"But that's kinda-"

"Trust me." Lea said quickly before Eli got to them.

"Hey Clare, did you not see me?"

"Oh I didn't know you were waving at me." Lea mouthed the words 'Walk Away' knowing Eli wasn't looking at her.

"Well I don't really-"

"Oh, I have to go. I forgot something. Later." Clare turned and started walking away, hoping Lea was right.

"Clare!" She stopped and turned her head, "Uh, can umm-can I call you later?" She nodded, Lea made a motion for her to shoo and Clare kept walking. Eli smiled and nodded to them before going towards the parking lot.

"We're pathetic." Bruce stated. Johnny and Zane nodded while Lea smiled at them.

"Well if it helps gay guys are more complicated. But girls are the worst."

* * *

Review make me update faster.

Lots of dialog, I know, next chapter will be less talk and more action since that's how Bruce and Johnny are.

What's going to happen with Riley?

P.S.

I don't know if those tips will work for anyone but me so try at your own risk.


	3. 3

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

DON'T SUE ME! ALL YOU'LL GET IS MY CLOTHES!

Please read and review.

* * *

"You'll get what we make and you'll like it or you can go home. Your choice Bruce." Lea wasn't in the mood for games as she took off her heels and walked with the towards the bedroom.

"You're more whipped then I am dude." Johnny laughed as Bruce pushed him, Zane sat in the chair Bruce and Johnny fell into the couch, Bruce put his feet on the table and stretched out.

"Feet off the table. Zane, come check this out." Zane got up laughing quietly to himself and went towards Lea's voice.

"Whipped!" Johnny coughed and Bruce pushed him again. They turned on the T.V. as Lea walked in with a few beers.

"I still don't get what the huge deal is." She handed one to the two on the couch before sitting on Johnny's lap. "So he's gay big freaking deal."

"Football is his life, theirs two sides of him and right now I'm getting the brunt of the one I don't like." Zane sat back in the chair while the three on the couch sipped their beers. "How do you drink beer? It tastes disgusting."

"Same reason you kiss dudes. We enjoy it." Bruce was completely serious as Zane laughed.

"Did you really just compare his sexuality to beer? Really Bruce?" Lea shook her head and took a long draw from her beer. "I don't get what the big deal is, so he's gay. What does that have to do with being a quarterback? If he's good enough for it then he should just ruin that kid's chance of trying to take his spot, its not going to change your coaches opinion on who should be captain."

"Wait, you guys are talking about Stavros?" Bruce was now interested in the conversation but Johnny still found the T.V. more entertaining.

"Yup, I figured Johnny would have told you while you guys were driving here. But honestly it shouldn't matter. If he likes you as much as he tells you he does then he should want to be with you, football season or not." Lea leaned back and took another drink. "I think he's taking a game to seriously."

"Says the person who danced after beating me in a video game." Johnny smirked as Lea pushed his face, then ran her fingers over his hair.

"Lovebirds..."

"I think its sweet and slightly sickening." Bruce laughed at Zane's comment, Lea rolled her eyes and draped her arm around Johnny.

"Zane if things work out the way I know they will your gonna have your boy in no time. Can't guarantee you'll be as cute as us though." Lea gave Zane an overbearing grin then ducked as an empty water bottle was thrown at her. She got off of Johnny and grabbed her guitar case and opened it, pulling out her acoustic, Bruce shut off the television as Lea sat down on the table with it. "Throw another water bottle and I put it away."

For a moment she plucked at the strings trying to think of what she wanted to play. Grabbing a pick from the case, and began her song.

"My hands are searching for you, my arms are outstretched towards you. I feel you on my fingertips. My tongue dances behind my lips for you. This fire rising through my being, burning I'm not used to seeing you...I'm alive. I'm alive." Lea watched her fingers as she sang.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Fast Forward/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning wasn't very eventful, Johnny went off to work and Lea picked up Bruce on her way to Degrassi. Her morning coffee wasn't helping much, Zane and Bruce both had left late the night before and of course Johnny wanted some "quality time" with her after keeping her up past midnight.

"Hey Lea!" Claire walked up to Lea as she reached into the back of her truck and grabbed her bag, tossing it over her shoulder. "I was wondering-"

"If I could help you with Eli?" Clare nodded and Lea smiled. "Guess you were wrong Bruce, girls don't hate me."

"Just cause one doesn't mind you doesn't mean I'm wrong." He nodded at her and started walking towards the school. Lea shook her head and turned back to Clare.

"Just great..." She muttered to herself as Alli walked up to her.

"Hey. Look I just wanted to-"

"Save it. You don't like me because Johnny hurt you and has moved on, I get it. But that's no reason to make me feel bad about myself. Just stay away from me." Lea interrupted the girl before she started walking away, mainly to get away from Alli.

"Wait Lea!" Clare yelled and Lea turned, the girl was to sweet for her own girl. "Classes rotate every day in the week do you want me to help you get to your first class?"

"That would be pretty cool of you." The two girls started walking into school when Lea spotted Zane, who was staring at his locker. "Oh no..."

Lea ran over, and looked over Zane shoulder. There was a box in his locker.

"What's in it?" Clare questioned and Zane shrugged. "Should I get a teacher?"

"No, um...I got a better idea. Hey! Ogre!" Bruce looked over his shoulder like he was going to punch someone but instead smiled walked over to Lea, who made Zane back off from the locker. "Someone left that in there. Who ever is did it is probably watching, and no one wants to piss you off, if its not something gross they'll stop you."

"The things I do for you." He muttered and opened the box taking out a card and a necklace.

"That's the Om symbol..."Zane muttered taking it and the card, he opened it while Lea read it over his shoulder.

"Boy works fast," Lea smiled and thanked Bruce who simply shrugged and told her she owed him. He threw the box in the trash and Zane pocketed the items. "Maybe it'll work?"

Zane shrugged and closed his locker, promising he'd see her at lunch before he walked away.

"Why was a box such a big deal?" Clare wondered as she lead Lea to the stairs. The girl was to nice for her own good in Lea's opinion.

"Well, Zane's gay. Some people think that that's wrong so they try to scare him and bully him. People do pretty vicious things but that's just his ex trying to fix things between them. I wish he had warned me at least so I didn't have to get Bruce involved." Lea started up the stairs. "Listen, I know you probably don't like Johnny but thank you for not treating me weird."

"Its no problem, you seem really nice." Clare smiled and Lea hoped it was sincere.

"So tell me what happened when Eli called?"

"He asked me if I wanted to work on some assignments after school today." Clare looked slightly depressed.

"He probably got nervous, have you ever done work together before?" Clare nodded and Lea bit he lip looking at the balls that where in place of chairs slightly confused.

"Well, we are partners in English. For essays and stuff."

"Ah. Well then its pretty simple how to show him your into him. Just take a cue from how I act with Johnny. We're pretty subtle when we touch each other, arm or thigh for a few seconds can defiantly make someone look twice. Just act innocent after, shouldn't be hard for you." Lea was bouncing on the ball as she spoke, Clare laughed when she hit her knee underneath the acted as if she had been shot. "Seriously, just try and act cool with it-smile a lot, which you seem to do anyways. But its not hard to get his attention in public without over doing it, one thing that Johnny seems to like is when I fix his hair for him, push it out of his face a bit. But its always in his face anyways."

"Really-without overdoing it? Your kidding."

"You don't need to be so mean to her Alli." Clare snapped. "She was crying when I had walked over yesterday. You really hurt her."

"Its okay Clare she's probably just jealous that we have guys into us and she doesn't."

"Wait, whose into Clare?" Alli interjected again, this girl was getting on Lea's nerves really quickly.

"Anyways," Lea looked at the clock before she spoke. "I wouldn't go that far now, touching a guys face tends to remind him of kissing, which you want to remind him of you. But you two haven't kissed, Johnny and I have known each other for a long time so we're okay with it but I don't pull that move often. We're pretty private people."

"So save that for if this works?"

"More like when. Trust me, I'll help you, I got Johnny back after almost three years apart."

"What happened?"

"I ended up moving, and I wasn't really ready for something long distance-let alone sex, but we stayed in touch and not long after I came back here we got together." She surveyed Clare and knew that the synopsis wasn't enough for her. "Maybe I'll tell you the whole story one day."

Clare nodded with a smile and class started moments after.

* * *

Please Review as you have read.

I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "All Around Me" by FLYLEAF


	4. 4

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

Please read and review.

* * *

Lea sat on the ground in a field in the woods with her cousin, she was playing her guitar as they waited for Johnny to meet them underneath a particularly large tree, a bottle of whiskey and a a six pack of beer, two were already empty. Two tents were set up and Zane was was busy trying to stake one of them, but to his dismay he was continually hitting rocks.

"Whats taking Johnny so long, its not like this is the first time we've ever been here." Lea rubbed her arms, she was starting to get worried, what if their plan hadn't worked?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Meanwhile\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Johnny grabbed a bottle of aspirin, a few large bottles of water and some beef jerky. They only things they had forgotten for the weekend but he also had a little mission, he had an extra tent in the back of his girlfriend's truck and a plan. After putting the items he had bought in the toolbox on the back of the truck, Johnny walked over to The Dot.

Looking around shortly he noticed his ex, to which he rolled his eyes and a depressed looking teenager sitting at a table alone drinking coffee. Johnny smirked as he walked over and sat down. They boy was oblivious to Johnny's presence, simply staring into his coffee.

"I know why you're so depressed." Johnny stated, the kid looked up startled.

"What are you talking about?" Riley was try his best to play dumb.

"Zane." Johnny muttered looking the younger boy straight in the eye, then he spoke louder. "You should come chill with us this weekend."

Riley looked at him confused, Johnny was starting to think that this kid wasn't worth someone who shared his beloved girlfriend's DNA. Then again, Johnny wasn't nearly the most patient person in the world.

"Here's the deal, I'm going camping. I have extra stuff in the back of the truck, tell your parents your staying with a friend and to call your cell phone if they need you. If your not happy by the end of the weekend, you never have to speak to me again."

"How long?"

"We're coming back Sunday afternoon." Riley nodded and called his mom. Johnny tuned out the conversation, it wasn't really his business.

"Hi, can I ask you something?" Johnny looked over his shoulder and saw a smiling face that he knew he should remember but couldn't place.

"I can't stop you from talking, but I may not reply." He hated it when people bothered him, Riley was still chatting away on the phone so he had no real excuse to ignore her.

"Well I texted Lea about an hour ago and I haven't got a reply." This girl was Lea's friend? Must be from school. Johnny thought to himself.

"She must be at the river, she doesn't have service there. Or she turned it off." Johnny answer was short, but then he finally placed her. "You're Alli's friend. Clare, right?"

"I was but I really don't know whats gotten to her lately. But yes, I'm Clare." She held out her hand and Johnny shook it, "Could you tell her I owe her big time, anything she wants?"

Johnny shook his head slightly which made Claire a bit upset, "Lea and I are very close and I really love her, but she doesn't have very many friends up here."

"I already considered us friends."

"Then spend some time with her, she hangs out with me, Bruce and her cousin. She needs a girl to talk to, you know? There some stuff we don't understand and don't want to understand." Clare laughed.

"You think she'd go for that?" Johnny nodded and Clare smiled again.

"She said I could go." Riley interrupted and Johnny nodded. "But I have to get some stuff at my house."

Johnny nodded and turned back to Claire, "We get back Sunday afternoon. Call her that night if you want, I'm sure she'd like that."

Clare nodded and went back to a table with a goth kid sitting at it, Johnny lead Riley out to the truck, opening the driver's side door and jumping in, after jumping in the passenger's side Riley gave directions to his house.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/A while later back at their camp\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lea was laying on the ground, her head on Zane's knees and her guitar on her stomach. "I'm so bored. Where the hell is Johnny?"

"I dunno, maybe he forgot something in the apartment?"

"Probably, he's so blond." Zane laughed as Lea stood up and sat on a log. She plucked at the strings of her guitar, deciding on a song she began playing, "When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it."

Figuring that Johnny would be back any moment she sang a little louder, "And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget and that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. But darling, you, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception."

She saw Johnny park the truck as she was playing and sang a little louder, closing her eyes she got into the song. "Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts and we've got to find other ways to make it alone. Keep a straight face and I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable, distance and up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness."

Johnny walked up and sat by Zane who was in front of Lea and watched her play, Riley lagged behind a little, Lea kept playing and looked at Johnny, Zane started to feel like he was intruding on a private moment so he laid back and looked at the tree tops, looking up while still listening to her play. "I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving. In the morning, when you wake up leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. Ohh, you, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."

When she had finished playing Johnny got up and sat next to her, Riley was slightly stunned. He stood out of Zane's sight line, "Wow, you're amazing. How long have you been playing?"

"For as long as I can remember, my mom owned this guitar before...well before I inherited it." Zane's eyes widened and he shot up as Riley spoke, turning around he stared at the curly hair football player.

"Hi..can um, can we talk?" Riley looked extremely nervous, Zane nodded and turned to Lea and Johnny who both had found a sudden fascination in the grass at their feet.

"You are so dead, both of you." Zane wasn't happy in the least about their little plan, he wouldn't be so upset if he had been warned.

"We want you happy." Lea said as she helped Zane off the ground, "So go talk. We'll be here."

Zane turned around and started walking down a trail, "Coming or what?"

After they had walked far enough away, Johnny wrapped his arms around Lea's waist, kissing her neck. "So..now for my favorite camping activity."

"Didn't you get enough of me last night?" Johnny shook his head and smiled at her, a real smile that even Bandahri hadn't seen. Lea smiled back as she leaned into him, silently thankful that Bruce wasn't showing up until later on in the trip. She was a private person and though she was close to the big guy but somethings should just between her and Johnny.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her softly before she could reply-he already knew what she would say, already knew how she felt so there was no point. He didn't need to hear it nearly as much as she did.

* * *

The Only Exception is not my song

Review as you obviously have read.

Next chapter will be basically entirely Riley and Zane.


	5. 5

**I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

Zane had walked a little ways into the woods before he even spoke, he didn't even want to look at Riley right now. But who could really blame him? The two Riley's theory was real and it wasn't pretty in the least. Finally he couldn't take it, "What are you even doing here? This was supposed to be fun for me, camping with people that actually give a damn about me and you-you come. I know why they tried it but why did you agree to it? You don't care! Not about anyone or anything but yourself!"

"I wanted to fix things, especially before Monday. Zane, I care about you." Riley wasn't looking at him when he said it, he was nervous and the ground seemed so much more interesting-especially the bug on his shoe. Very interesting bug.

"What so important about Monday?" Riley muttered in response but didn't that just frustrated Zane more. "If your going to say something say it so I can fucking hear it."

Zane had swore at him, Zane never swore even when he was angry. "Six months ago was...important to me. And I thought it was to you and that you'd be happy I remembered but maybe this was a bad idea..."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a tiny bit upset right now." Zane kept walking up the trail.

"Our first kiss."

Zane stopped in his tracks, he had remembered. Riley wasn't very sentimental but for some reason this date had stuck. Suddenly he felt a hand on his stomach and a forehead pressed into his arm, "I don't want to pretend anymore. I need you to help me, I can't do it alone."

"What about football?"

"Even if the team hates me they still have to listen to be, I'm QB1 and Captain. Besides Coach already knows." Riley ran his free hand down Zane's spine, smiling when he shivered slightly but frowning again when he spoke. "Don't make me do this alone, I'll be different now. I promise, let me prove it."

Riley was leaving kisses on Zane's shoulder, breaking the wall he had put up slowly though Riley was still pleading with him and Zane knew he had lost this battle. Finally he let his hand drift to the back of Riley's neck, Riley finally stopped talking and looked at asian boy.

"Riley...don't hurt me again." Zane looked truly conflicted, like his heart was saying on thing and his mind was saying the opposite. Riley pulled him closer leaning forward to kiss him, hoping not to be rejected. Warm lips fell on his, the kiss progressed slowly Zane could feel the other boy smiling slightly.

"Awwww!" A chorus of two bases and a soprano was heard from behind them. Johnny was holding a tackle box, net and a fishing pole, Bruce was holding his own in one hand with a bucket in the other and Lea had two poles. she walked up to the boys pushing a pole into Riley's chest.

"Tradition. new camper has to catch two fish. Johnny had to do it, Bruce had to do it, Zane had to do it, now its your turn. You only catch one and you don't eat bud." Lea kept walking, Johnny behind her making kissey face at Zane, Bruce pinched Zane's cheek (THE ONE ON HIS FACE PERVERTS) when he walked by. Zane smiled and shook his head and went to catch up to the others.

By the time they reached the river Bruce and Johnny had pulled Riley aside, "Look Stavros here's the deal. Don't stare at Lea's arms."

"Don't ask her how she got the scars." Bruce continued.

"Get it?" Johnny finished, Riley nodded and they turned away. Lea had taken her shirt off and was taking off her shorts. He watched her and nothing happened, he wasn't stupid he knew Lea was a beautiful woman but he just couldn't see her as sexually attractive. Then he saw her arms, covered in circular scars as well as long and short lines, most of the lines looked like defensive wounds.

"What did we just say, moron!" Bruce yelled.

Riley ignored him, Lea scrabbled for her shirt. He walked over and put his hand on her arm, effectively freezing her in her tracks, "Your biceps are bigger then Zane's. Thought you should know that."

Lea cracked up laughing as a rock was thrown at Riley's head. Zane stuck out his tongue before going back to tying on the hook, he handed the pole to Riley, taking the extra one and trying to find the end of the line. Lea waded out into the water.

"What is she doing?" Riley asked. All she had on was a bikini, was she going to use it as a net?

"Just watch," Johnny said, as he hit Bruce on the arm. Lea stood where she was for a good ten minutes after the water had settled before her hands shot into the water and grabbed a fish. She held up her hand as she cradled the flopping fish in the other and Bruce threw the net to her. When she caught it, she put the fish inside and brought it to shore tossing it in the bucket.

"Well I got my dinner, Have fun boys."

"Now do that while ice fishing." Zane teased and got the net put over his head by Lea.

"I was adopted by a tribe after some things happened. That's one of the things they teach you how to do. And identify animal poop...that wasn't enjoyable." Zane smiled and put the extra pole down. Johnny and Bruce had walked to the water edge. "Johnny...where's the gun?"

"Bruce was supposed to grab it."

"I thought you had it."

"Oh no..." Lea started running back down the trail back to camp with Zane hot on her heels.

"Why do we need a gun?"

"Bears, Moose, rabid animals." Johnny explained, before returning to fishing. "Part of why we keep the fish alive after we catch them, and why Zane went with Lea."

For a while they fished in silence, Johnny had opted to sit down while Bruce and Riley remained standing. "Never realized how dangerous it could be out here."

"Never asking Bruce to remember something vital again." Johnny laughed when a rock was kicked at him. Lea was jumped over a rock with a gun slung over her shoulder, place it next to Johnny and put her shorts on.

"Remind me why I hang out with them again?" Lea asked, Zane smiled as he thought for a moment.

"I dunno, is Johnny good in bed?"

"Not really..." Lea said as Zane laughed. Johnny threw a pebble towards her and she threw one back. "And now he throws things at me. By the way Riley, if you don't catch anything Zane doesn't eat tonight."

Half an hour later Bruce reeled in his fish and put it in the bucket, ten minutes after that Johnny had one. Another half hour went by and lea had gotten truly impatient.

"Alright, since I don't want my cousin to starve let me give you a few tips?" Riley nodded, "Fish like stagnant water, so aim over to where I was standing before, there were bunch. Don't let the hook drop, fish aren't smart but they don't go after something that doesn't get their attention."

Riley nodded and tried to recast to the spot she was talking about.

"Well, you are defiantly not a mountain man." Zane laughed.

"This is why I use my hands...thank you Lake River tribe." Lea sighed, bored by the fishing. "I am not a patient person, Riley hurry up!"

"And yet you waited how long for Johnny?" Bruce teased.

"You have obviously never kissed him Moose." Lea leaned against Johnny, who was reading. "Do you go anywhere without a book?"

"I don't shower with them, water is not a books best friend." Johnny was nonchalant about it which made Lea and Bruce laugh.

"So you've tried this?" Zane asked completely serious.

"He won't admit it but yeah." Lea pretended to whisper to Zane. Riley had hooked his first fish. "That did not take as long as it should have."

"Says the one who gave him pointers." Bruce pointed out as Lea stood up to help unhook the fish, She took the fish and put it in front of Bruce's face.

"Kiss the fish!" Lea demanded as she kept the flopping within her grasp. Zane laughed as Bruce tried to push the girl away but to no avail. "Fine, no fun."

"I'm sorry that I'm not attracted to trout?"

"As you should be." Lea got up and put the fish in the bucket, then sat beside Johnny who instinctively put an arm around her. "You can sit down you know. Fish won't know the difference."

Riley shrugged and watched the water.

"You know you can talk to them." Zane muttered to Riley when he walked by.

"I don't know them...how am I supposed to trust them?" Riley looked at Zane for a minute before looking back at the river.

"Put it this way, when you come out, who do you think is going to have your back? You make me happy, Riley, Lea's not going to let anyone mess with you-Johnny and Bruce won't let anyone mess with her. I trust them, isn't that enough?" Zane looked critically at Riley, he needed to open up to them for his own safety.

"Hey Riley, who knows besides us?" Lea asked suddenly.

"My parents, Coach, Peter and Anya."

"You told your parents? That's kind of backwards. Zane told a few of his friends before he told his parents."

"That's how I tend to do things, backwards." Riley explained and smiled at Zane, who smiled back.

"Get the authority figures on your side before coming out to the team. Smart."

"And according to Coach, I can't loose my spot but they can over throw me as Captain, which would be a bad idea if they want to keep winning. They do that and I'm keeping my mouth shut and doing as I'm told the rest of the season." Riley started reeling in his second fish, Lea once again helped him unhook it and put it in the bucket. She picked up her shirt as well as the gun, Zane cut the hook off of the last rod as everyone gathered their things to go back.

Everyone was quiet on the trail, walking back to the campsite didn't take long. As soon as everything was set down Lea got to work on beheading and gutting the fish with a knife. Bruce started to build a fire after he and Johnny came back with some wood and tinder.

Zane sat down behind Riley with his legs on either side of the boy, Johnny was reading a book and Lea was focused on descaling fish on the tail bed of her truck where she had set up a station.

"Need any help?" Johnny asked as he looked back at his girlfriend.

"Why do you even bother asking her?" Zane wondered aloud.

"Because if no one asks everyone gets a lecture." Bruce muttered

"No I don't need help, you'd just get in my way. Or cut yourself like you did last time. There's a reason why I'm the one that cooks, everyone would end up with food posioning. Dig a hole though, we need somewhere to put this." She motioned to the fish guts, Johnny closed his book and grabbed a shovel from the truck bed, going to the opposite end of the field and beginning to dig a hole.

When the fire finally got going Bruce looked satisfied until he realized that the flames were too high, he put int a few more logs and waited.

"How often do you guys go camping?"

"We try to go once a month but occasionally twice. At first it was just a family tradition, then we let Johnny come with us when it was just her and I. The next month I couldn't make it so they took Bruce with them." Zane explained as he watched Bruce play with the fire.

"And I am not sharing a tent with you to. I couldn't care less if your gay but I don't want to wake up and see two dudes cuddling." Bruce said a the fire went down, Zane laughed.

"Your just jealous cause no one is cuddling with you." Johnny said when he appeared, wiping his hands off on a rag.


	6. 6

**I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

"Okay, if you could change one thing about Lea what would it be?" Zane asked Johnny.

Not even hesitating he replied, "Her last name." Before taking a drink of water, Lea proceeded to choke on her beer.

"Wait, what!" Lea spat, and Johnny just continued to eat his fish with his fingers.

"You heard me."

"Wow, Johnny that was the most terrible proposal in history." Zane stated.

"I wasn't proposing, I was stating a fact, that's the one thing I would change. If I was proposing I'd have a ring." Spelling it out slowly for Zane's benefit.

"I think I just had a heart attack..."

"Yeah, your hair is already turning gray." Lea kicked at Bruce, who simply laughed at her.

"Alright, Riley look," Lea leaned into Johnny who wiped his hand on his jeans before wrapping his arm around her. "You need to trust us, which means we need to trust you. That involves telling each other things that no one else knows. We're gonna have your back but you don't act like you believe us."

"I hate the smell of roses." Bruce said suddenly, looking at his hands, "It reminds me of death."

"I don't like clowns." Zane shivered slightly. "At all, the world would be a better place without them."

Bruce and Lea laughed at bit but Johnny knew his wouldn't soften the blow, "I couldn't read or write until I was seven."

Lea kissed the side of Johnny's head. "Mine, has to do with my arms. And my guitar, my style. Everything. Riley, mine is bigger then you could possibly imagine. My secret is my entire life. Its me." Lea took off her jacket and showed her terribly disfigured arms in the light of the fire. "This I didn't do. Not any of it. I'm not a cutter, I'm not a masochist. I'm the child of a drugged sexual encounter and the product of child abuse. I tore apart a marriage just by being born."

To say Riley was stunned was the very least anyone could say.

"My father killed my mom and made it look like an accident but I saw it, then he used me. He started doing drugs and beating me. Put cigarettes out on my arms, dumped boiling water on me and went after me with a knife. Threw bottles at me and then he tried to sell me but I ran. Fast as I could, Johnny's mom found me bleeding and crying in the snow. She took me to her house and called the police which got my father thrown in jail and I was sent to live with Zane. But Johnny's Mom was almost religious about keeping in contact with me, which made Johnny my first friend."

Zane put his arms around Riley, he hated hearing Lea talk about her past. He had seen first hand what had happened, it brought back things he had been trying to suppress. Riley put his arm around Zane's waist while looking at Lea.

"I was ten when the tribe caught wind of what had happened, my father was banished from the reservation and if he steps foot on their territory again he will more then likely never be seen again. The Chief knew it wasn't my fault and took me in, he helped with my scars-believe me they were a lot worse. He taught me things, he treated me...the way a father should treat his daughter. He arranged for Johnny and Zane to come visit me. Which was the first time I was with Johnny."

"And you'd think that would be the end of my problems right? I finally had a life, I had friends and a family. I was going to school, getting good grades. No one on the Reservation looked at me any differently, I could wear tank tops and no one stared-they saw me for me. Not some freak with disfigured arms. But my father had different plans, he got out on good behavior when I was seventeen and had a few hired goons kidnap me from the reservation, made me call Johnny and tell him I was with a relative that didn't exist. I was crying on the phone, he beat me for months and left me barely breathing on the road leading into the reservation. Left me for dead..."

"The hospital said I wouldn't make it at first but no one gave up. I was in it for four months last year. I remember waking up to Johnny on my arm, I couldn't move my fingers so I thought they had to amputate it and started crying. I moved here not long after, I had to finish school but Johnny wanted me with him, so the Chief gave his blessing. Not long after I got here I met Bruce, he saw my arms and thought that I was an arsonist."

Riley stared at the girl in disbelief, "So Johnny is so accepting of Zane because they both know you."

"No, he accepts Zane because he's not a douche bag. He is friends with him because of everything the three of us went through."

"Did you leave anything out for my sake?"

"My father-"

"Stop calling him that!" Johnny growled. "He's not your Father, he never will be. He helped create you and that's it! If anyone is Your father its the Chief."

Lea put her arms around Johnny, who held her close. "Fine, that man did some really bad things to me and I'm not really ready to talk about them with anyone. He left a lot of emotional scars. I told you what I am able to talk about, the other stuff..."

"Is what nightmares are made of." Zane finished as Lea buried her face in Johnny's chest, "Need a hug?"

Lea's reply was muffled, Zane got up and hugged Lea around the waist, tickling her slightly until she started squirming.

"You would think with two gay guys I would not be the one being constantly teased..." Zane sat next to Riley again and shook his head.

Bruce came over and kissed Lea on the top of her head, gave Johnny daps and waved to the others before walking off to the tents and climbing in one.

"Holy crap." Lea started...

"You think he's okay?" Zane asked, Bruce was never that affectionate with anyone.

"Give him some time, you know he doesn't like thinking about it. Especially when he know he can't kill the ass wipe." Lea nodded and held on to Johnny.

Lea climbed into Johnny's lap and they wrapped their arms around each other. "You really wouldn't change my arms?"

"I don't care about any of that as long as I have you." Johnny whispered to her but the others could hear it.

A while later after Lea had fallen asleep on Johnny, Riley finally found the courage to open his mouth. "How does she do it? Live everyday with a past like that."

"She's strong, she remembers her mother for the good, when the bastard wasn't around." Zane said quietly.

"And she made a promise to herself to take care of the people she loves." Johnny finished as he ran his fingers through her silky hair. "She wants to be just like her mother."

"I don't understand."

"Riley, he mother was killed because she was protecting Lea. The last thing her mother said to her before she died was, 'I'll wait for you.'" Zane said as he wiped a tear from his eye, remembering his Aunt.

Johnny looked sadly at the sleeping girl, "That's why she's so private, why I am. We don't need people digging around in our pasts." After Johnny had stood up, carrying Lea. "We're trusting you. I suggest you don't fuck it up."

"I'm going to have nightmares." Riley muttered, leaning into Zane who kissed him softly.

"We all did after we found out. Johnny came home to his mom sewing up a little girls arm. I found out that my cousin was hurt, her arms were worse then, she could barely use them." Zane looked at the now smoldering fire, "We all have nightmares, but Lea lived it and now all she cares about is everyone else's safety and happiness."

"And she wants to help the jerk that hurt her cousin?"

"She wouldn't have told you something that personal if she didn't want to prove that you could trust her."

"So this weekend..."

"Is about you trusting them the way I do. Its not just about fixing things with me." Zane explained the stood, holding a hand out for Riley. "Lets go to bed."

Riley stood up in front of Zane, still holding his hand. "I really don't want to sleep."

"I'll be laying next to you." Riley smiled and followed Zane into the last tent, putting an arm around the slim boy's waist trying to focus on the calm beautiful face that was sharing a pillow with him and not what he had just heard.

* * *

As promised to a certain reader a look into Lea's past.

And more Zane and Riley-ness.

I realize how out of character Bruce and Johnny have been acting, but their friends are like their family and they don't have to worry. They are both still bad asses though no worries, that will be obvious.


	7. 7

**I don't own Degrassi

* * *

**

Riley opened his eyes and saw Zane's messy head of hair when he looked down. Smiling he put a hand on Zane's head who shot up.

"Easy, just me." Riley whispered not knowing who else was awake. Zane smiled softly at his whisper. Getting off of Riley, Zane put on a pair of sweat pants and climbed out of the tent, Riley followed suit.

"I have to wake up Lea," Zane explained while walking over the tent Johnny had disappeared into the night before. Riley walked up to the other two and got a cup of coffee pushed into his hands.

"Drink it quick, once Lea is awake she moves a mile a minute." Johnny explained before picking up his own coffee and drinking almost all of it before partially refilling it, setting it down next to him.

"And we are stuck playing catch up." Bruce added as Zane pulled a very sleepy Lea over to the fire and sat her on the log Johnny was leaning against, letting her lean against her.

Zane held her up while she attempted to doze off. "Hey, wake up Lea." Zane poked her in the nose.

"Don't poke noses. Toast Moosey."

"Whats the magic word?" Johnny asked.

"Please." Lea yawned.

"Sorry the magic word was lobster, try again at another-" Johnny had stopped when Lea flicked his ear. "You're evil when your tired."

"I want toast." Lea stated as she picked up Johnny's coffee.

"You haven't said then magic word yet." Zane pointed out.

"I don't wanna say it..."

"But Riley has never heard you say it. Please? For your favorite cousin." Zane pouted slightly.

"Fine, lop-ster." Bruce handed Lea a piece of toast, Johnny smiled at her saying it. "What are you smiling about?"

"You," Johnny kissed her on the forehead as Lea dunked her toast in the coffee and ate it. She looked a little angry as she chewed.

"Tease someone else." Lea said through a mouthful of toast and coffee.

"Don't talk with your mouthful." Zane scolded, Lea finished her food and drink and started back towards the tent. Grabbing her around the waist may not have been the best idea because she grabbed the grass and pulled herself forward. "Why do you have to do this every time?"

"Let go! I want sleep!" Lea had gotten out of Zane's grasp and was walking towards the tent when Bruce grabbed her, seeing as he was much stringer her easily stopped her struggling , Handing her to Johnny, who put his book down and held her tight in her lap.

"You'll be hyper in five minutes so just stay awake." Bruce said as he sat on the ground again.

"I want sleep!" Lea said as she snuggled into Johnny using him as a pillow she attempted to fall back to sleep but Zane poked her in an attempt to annoy her awake. Riley laughed and shook his head quietly as he finished his coffee.

"This happens every trip?" Riley asked and Zane nodded as he poked Lea on her nose.

"And if we let her sleep, she gets angry when she wakes up late." Bruce explained. Riley nodded again.

"Does this happen everyday?"

"No, it happens here because there is no shower to keep her awake after she eats." Lea wrapped her scarred arms around Johnny's neck while yawning, hiding her face from Zane's repeated poking. "You gonna stay up now?" Lea shook her head.

"I'm trying not to but your not very squishy. You should get fatter." Lea said this with a completely straight face.

"By the way, Lea looses her filter when she's tired," Bruce said to Riley as he handed another cup of coffee to Lea.

"If you want honesty this is the time of day you get it." Zane said as he sat down on the log, before Riley could answer Lea started talking.

"You know technically this is a public display of affection."

"We are in public but I'm comfortable around these guys, I don't mind so much." Johnny said while Lea smiled and kissed him.

"Good to know."

"Your so clingy in the mornings. Why?" Johnny was curious, he had never really asked her this. Lea's face dropped and she looked at Zane before she got up and walked to the tent.

"I'm going to get changed."

Johnny looked extremely confused as he watched her walk away. "Is she mad at me? She's never mad at me, she's normally mad at Bruce!"

"Dude calm down." Zane said watching Lea disappear into the tent. "You really don't know?" Johnny shook his head. "Every night she has nightmares because of her past, she holds onto you because she needs to know your real."

Johnny jumped up and ran after Lea. Zane looked up as Riley sat next to him, holding his hand. Bruce was staring at the fire, the only one not wearing his pajamas.

"She never told us." Bruce muttered before rubbing his eyes to chase away a yawn.

"When she lived with me she used to come into my room right after she woke up, just sit there, she wouldn't say anything, sometimes she fell back to sleep." Zane explained. "She told me one day that she was making sure it was real."

"I've never hated anyone so much." Bruce growled.

"I know, trust me, I know. She's safe now though, that's what matters. And her arms are better." Zane put his head on Riley's shoulder.

"How bad were they?"

"She could barely move them. Having them wrapped up all the time caused her to lose most of the muscle, which is why she has them so muscular now, its the one thing about them she can control."

Bruce shook his head, "That bastard still deserves to die."

"According to the judge prison hasn't been easy for him." Riley laughed quietly. "Whats so funny?"

"Karma, its just kind of funny how it works. No one is going to be easy on him when they find out what he did to his daughter but she's happy now because she has you guys."

"She has you now too, Stavros." Bruce stated which made Riley smile a little.

"I'm a gay magnet." Lea said, effectively scaring Bruce. she put her arms around Riley and Zane 's shoulders and pretended to be stuck. "Enough sadness, my past sucked let's just move on."

"I'm getting girl germs on me!" Zane said dramatically, to which Lea laughed and kissed his check. "AHHH IT BURNS!"

Bruce and Johnny started laughing, "Get changed, we're going to the falls."

"Boots and swim trunks!" Lea said while putting a rash guard over her bikini top. Zane zipped it for her before walking towards his tent. He whispered something in her ear which caused her to smile. "Okay."

When they had finished changing Riley moved to the front of the tent Zane grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Riley looked at him confused before Zane started to kiss him, it lasted a moment before Zane was off him and out of the tent. Riley was confused but got himself under control and got out of the tent.

Lea had a guitar case on her back, Johnny was the only one lacking a shirt but he was also carrying the gun.

"Hiking boots your gonna twist your ankle Zane."

"And then I'll have to shoot you to put you out of you misery." Johnny added, causing Lea and Bruce to laugh though Riley saw no humour in it. Zane shook his head grabbing a pair of boots and shoving his feet inside.

"You'd love that wouldn't you? Have more of Lea's attention." Zane teased Johnny who rolled his eyes.

"Aww Zane, you know no one could replace you. You're my gaysian!" Lea laughed as she hugged her cousin.

"Her what?" Riley asked.

"Gaysian. She's called him that since she figured out he was gay." Bruce explained as he shoved a towel into a backpack.

"Let's go." Lea jumped onto Zane's back, and they walked into the woods. The trail the walked on looked barely used, which made Riley wonder if it was meant for people.

Half an hour into the long hike the finally reached a rushing river that dropped off, Lea handed Johnny her guitar and put her shorts into her shoes, Zane took off his boots and grabbed Lea's putting them into Bruce's pack.

"Bye Riley." Lea said before running and jumping off the cliff, Zane followed and Riley felt his heart leap out of his chest. Bruce and Johnny seemed unfazed as they made their way to the bottom of the cliff side by a trail.


	8. 8

**I do not own Degrassi

* * *

**

"Riley. RILEY!" Johnny yelled as Bruce waved a hand int front of the stunned boy's face. Finally Johnny pulled the curly haired kid to the ledge and forced him to look down at the deep pool of water thirty feet below. "They always jump and never have gotten hurt. Your holding up better then I did."

"He fainted." Bruce finished laughing and pushing Riley down the path to the bottom. "I wish I had seen that."

"Zane didn't jump with her." Johnny said as if it explained everything. "And you freaked out too so shut up. They do their best to scare everyone the first time they bring them here."

Riley nodded, when they reached a boulder near the water's edge they started putting things down. Lea started climbing up the rocks to a small ledge which she jumped off of. "Always works too."

Riley studied Lea's smiling face when she popped out of the water behind Zane. They both had the same huge grin. Johnny smacked Riley upside the head, "Stop checking out my girlfriend."

"She's right by Zane." Bruce noted to which Johnny shrugged, taking off his boots and walking into the river, Zane beckoned Riley who shook his head. "Hey Johnny, kid doesn't want to go in."

Johnny walked back over and grabbed Riley's arms, Bruce grabbed his legs before he could protest and they threw him into the water. When he resurfaced he heard Lea and Zane laughing at him. "What is so funny!" He demanded, Lea swam over to him and took a few leaves off his head.

"Well that's a first..." Zane laughed as Lea continues to pull Leaves and twig out of Riley's hair.

"Defiantly, you look like you have a tree trying to grow out of your head." Lea commented trying to help Riley who smiled at her. When she smiled back with a toothy grin he could defiantly see the family resemblance, she had more of an exotic look to her-not as obviously Asian, but she had his smile. "Try not to touch the bottom with your hair or we'll need a stylist team."

Riley swam over to A rock which he pulled himself onto, helping Lea when she offered her hand. "I can tell something's bothering you, you do realize that right?"

Riley shrugged as he watch Johnny jump into the water from the ledge Lea had earlier. Lea watched him and unconsciously rubbed her arms, Bruce was climbing up to a higher ledge then the one she and Johnny had jumped off of. Zane and Johnny were treading water and trying to get him to climb to the top.

"Why are you wearing that?" Riley finally asked.

"What the rash guard?" Lea asked and Riley nodded. "The sun can do a lot of damage to my scars. So its easier to wear a bright pink rash guard then try and apply sunscreen every ten minutes."

Riley nodded before shielding his face from the splash Bruce caused by his jump, Johnny and Zane werw laughing before Johnny was pulled under by Bruce.

"We weren't trying to make you angry or whatever, we just want you to lighten up, we're here to have fun." Lea stood up on the boulder and dove into the water, pulling up twenty feet away from Riley. "Follow me."

Riley dove in appearing further out the she had, she dove again and pulled Riley by his foot, smiling at him under the water and swimming toward the cliff. When she decided to resurface for breathe, she wasn't even panting, but Riley had to catch his breath. By the time they had reached the cliff Riley looked confused.

"You won't get hurt, Zane and I don't hit the bottom when we jump from the top. You just watched Bruce and Johnny jump. The climbing is the hard part, just put your feet and hands where I put mine." Lea started climbing and Riley watched her before pulling himself up and beginning to climb.

"Lea! What the hell are you doing! He could get hurt!" Zane screamed. Lea ignored him though.

"Riley, keep your eyes on me. You'll be fine." Lea pulled herself on to a ledge and offered Riley a hand. When he had gotten up she let him catch his breath. "All that work just to jump off. Alright when you jump push yourself forward as much as you can. Ready?"

Riley nodded before standing up, He looked off the edge and cursed to himself, Lea offered him her hand.

"I know it looks far but we're less the fifteen feet above the water. And the only way down is to jump, climbing down is dangerous." Lea explained before she squeezed his hand, "On three? One, two, three."

Both of them simultaneously jumped forward off the ledge for a moment he knew what it felt like to fly and then he was crashing into the water, the force of the fall pushing him back to the surface before he needed to think about swimming.

When he popped up he had to wait a second for Lea, who was smiling, she started to swim backwards towards the group of guys sitting on a rock. Riley dove under and she did after swimming backwards under water before turning and propelling herself forward. She looked like some sort of forbidden river creature, he knew she was beautiful but the attraction just wasn't there.

"You look like a drowned poodle." Bruce observed when Riley reached the group, Lea had already been pulled into Johnny's arms.

"And you look like a girl." Lea teased, Bruce then pushed her and Johnny into the water. Riley and Zane laughed.

"You looked pretty freaked out."

"Heights aren't exactly man's best friend-"

"Poodles are!" Zane added and Riley splashed him.

"It was fun...kind of. But you really shouldn't throw me into water again. I didn't appreciate that." Lea looked confused.

"They throw me all the time, its not a big deal."

"No, I uh, don't like it. So don't." Bruce held up his hands and Johnny shrugged it off.

"Tell them the truth." Zane pushed him verbally but Riley wasn't budging.

"Zane, stop." Riley looked down at the water, obviously ashamed.

"Riley-"

"I have anger problems okay? Happy now Zane? Hop off me, god damn."

"I don't appreciate you talking to my cousin like that." Lea said, she looked more angry then anything. "You need to calm down. We're not gonna hurt you and none of us are going to tell anyone. He was trying to help you, friends do that."

Riley pulled himself up to sit on the rock, Johnny was standing behind Bruce and Lea was still treading water. "I'm trying to fix it, its just hard."

"Honestly, coming out may help. The less secrets you hold the easier things are. Wow, I sound like such a hypocrite." Lea looked slightly ashamed. "Look you can tell us when your ready, if you want to just tell one of us that's fine too. No pressure."

"It took Lea a while to wear t-shirts around me." Bruce had finally spoken. "I knew about her arms, she just wasn't comfortable."

"We get enough pressure from everyone else, we don't do it to each other." Zane added, causing Riley to smile before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"That I don't think I can get used to." Johnny said before jumping in the water again.

When he popped up next to Lea, she smiled. "Funny I remember Zane saying the same thing about you." Johnny's reply was a giving her a deep kiss on the lips.

"Aww, straight people love." Lea stuck her tongue out causing Zane to laugh before he dove into the water, a sad attempt to put distance between him and Lea, who dove after him.

"Here's the deal. Zane and Lea are extremely close, meaning her happiness relies a lot on his. You fuck that up and we're going to have a problem." Bruce stated, his tone implying that he wasn't going to take any crap. "Break Zane's heart again and you will regret it."

"I regret the first time I hurt him, I just don't like people knowing about my anger or me being gay, they treat me differently."

"And people don't treat Lea differently because of her past? Or Zane because he's gay?" Johnny asked, his tone made the questions rhetorical, "All of us get treated differently. That's what makes us close, we don't pressure each other."

Riley nodded and looked out to see his boyfriend climbing off the cliff side and Lea jumping off of a ledge.

"Is she afraid of anything? Besides..." Riley trailed off not wanting to say it.

"She's not afraid of him, she learned how to defend herself and fight. She hasn't lost a fight since he kidnapped her. Not that I know of anyway." Bruce explained looking at Lea.

"Your not the only one that admires her strength. We all do." Johnny said, before swimming towards the subject of conversation.

"Is it weird for you?" Riley asked after a few moments of silence, Bruce looked at him confused. "Having them paired off and not having anyone?"

"My friends are happy, that's what matters. Besides, until she gets more comfortable with girls I don't plan on dating. That stays between us though." Bruce looked at Riley seriously, who nodded. "She's been through enough bullshit, I'm not going to try and bring someone in who doesn't understand our friendship. She's one of the closest people to me, I don't need the drama."

"So Monday..."

"We're going to have your back, we're even gonna watch your practice. She's planning on breaking the mob mentality before it starts, don't worry your poodle head about a thing." Bruce clapped Riley on the back, nearly causing him to fall off the boulder. Riley thanked him while rolling his shoulders. Lea called for them while being carried on Johnny's shoulders.

Bruce jumped into the water and started making his way to the group, Riley followed smiling to himself as he swam, the turn of events in his life really couldn't have come at a better time.


	9. 9

**I don't own Degrassi**

**OR**

**Either song**

(My Life would suck without you and My first kiss)

ALSO

People who are under aged should not drink or smoke, the legal age for DRINKING in Ontario is 19.

NOTE:

This chapter is mostly based on what happens when I spend time with my friends and I. If you have never sat in a circle and sang badly I do suggest you try it because it's hilarious and fun. The family stories are about my grandma, they are true. Yes, the pow pow is real.

* * *

Everyone was lounging in the shade after swimming, Lea had finally shed her rash guard but had grabbed her guitar and was now plucking at the strings.

"How long have you been playing?" Riley was curious, he leaned forward into Zane who was leaning back against his chest.

"I..I don't actually know. I started playing when my mom was alive but I'm not quite sure how old I was when..." Lea trailed off and Johnny leaned in and kissed her shoulder.

"Sorry, wasn't trying to bring that up."

"Its alright, their aren't very many things you'll ever ask that won't remind me of that time. But you have to focus on the good you know?" Lea smiled and Riley nodded.

"You know you and Zane have identical smiles."

"Really I thought mine was cuter." Lea laughed when Zane stuck his tongue out at her. "Its our Grandfather, just about everyone in our family related to him has it."

"Crazy old man."

"He's actually the reason Johnny got a hair cut."

"I didn't get a hair cut, he forcefully cut my hair because I 'looked like a country singer.' Crazy old man..." Lea laughed as Johnny ran his hand through his short hair and frowned.

"He still thinks Zane is straight." Lea said laughing.

"And he yelled at you for dying you hair black."

"Isn't you hair color natural?" Bruce asked slightly confused. Lea nodded and laughed.

"When he first met Johnny he thought I was a lesbian but he catches Zane and whoever making out and still thinks he's straight." Lea said while laughing.

"Then when my Mom wouldn't let Grandma leave until she swore, took her twenty minute to say damn." Zane laughed, as their laughter died down. "The pow pow!"

"I got hit with the pow pow that was not fun, your grandmother is strong." Johnny said shaking his head.

"What's the pow pow?" Riley asked confused.

"Piss Lea off and you'll find out." Bruce said before a rock was chucked at his leg by Zane.

"Its a wooden spoon." Lea explained when she started plucking at the guitar again. "What should I play?"

"Doesn't matter what you play, we'll be listening." Johnny said

"You could always play that song that you did for me." Lea said batting her eyelashes.

"I play that for you and only you. No one else will ever hear me sing." Johnny said, his tone final. Lea rolled her eyes an started playing a random song.

"Sing something." Bruce suggested. Lea nodded and started changing the key her guitar was in.

"Pick?" Johnny hopped up and got one for her, kissing her forehead before sitting down. Lea continued to tune her guitar while Zane made kissey faces at Johnny. Johnny tackled Zane pushing Riley out of the way.

"Sorry Johnny, your not my type." Zane said seriously causing everyone to crack up laughing. Johnny pretended to look disappointed before helping Zane off the ground.

Johnny sat behind Lea and put his arms around her waist. Zane went back to sitting the way he had been before, holding one of Riley's hands.

"Now we have to find Bruce a nice girl." Lea said looking at him slightly guilty for being clingy with Johnny.

"Not looking for a relationship right now. Besides if I need a hug or whatever I've got you." Bruce leaned back onto the tree and closed his eyes. Lea rubbed his leg and smiled at him. "And most girls are high maintenance, I don't have that kind of-ouch!"

Lea had ripped out a chunk of his leg hair and rose an eyebrow at him, "I said MOST!" Lea dropped the hairs on the ground and went back to tuning her guitar, Johnny and Zane laughed a little while Riley cringed. "And that is one reason you don't piss off Lea. She's vicious."

"You can rip out some of mine if you want." Lea smiled.

"You don't have any." Johnny said slightly confused by her offer.

"Well, then it sucks to be you Bruce." Lea laughed when a pine cone was flung at her. "Don't be mean Moosey."

Leaning into Johnny, Lea started to play her guitar again, it was weird how this one person could cause an entire group to calm and listen just by picking up an instrument. But watching her was relaxing, even with her arms she was good, what ever she was playing made the guys she was with relax.

"How do you do that?" Riley asked.

"How do I play the guitar? Well first you put your fingers on the neck..." Lea started causing Riley to laugh a little.

"I meant cause everyone to just relax. Its almost hypnotic."

"Its the song and the atmosphere. My mom taught me the song." Lea said smiling sadly at the guitar.

"Sing woman. I command you." Lea growled slightly at Bruce, "Please sing woman?"

Lea laughed and thought of a song, Zane suggested one, "That one I told you to look up before."

"The Kelly Clarkson one?" Zane nodded, "Okay, but if I screw up the words no laughing." Lea smiled and started playing, "Zane claims this describes Johnny and I."

"If it the one I think it is it does." Johnny commented. Lea shook her head and started playing, "Oh god...it does."

Lea pushed Johnny with her shoulder causing him to laugh, she took a breathe before singing, "Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door. Guess this means you take back all you said before like how much you wanted anyone but me-said you'd never come back, but here you are again 'Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly, my life would suck without you."

Lea kept playing trying to recall the lyrics, "Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight. I know that I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too. Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you. 'Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly, my life would suck without you."

Bruce laughed when she called Johnny messed up earning him to be kicked by Zane. Lea laughed a little as she sang but she kept going, "Being with you is so dysfunctional, I really shouldn't miss you but I can't let you go-Oh yeah. 'Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly, my life would suck without you. 'Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly, my life would suck without you."

"Good to know." Johnny said before kissing the back of her head and squeezing her slightly. Lea handed the guitar to Zane.

"Oh god, now Zane has to sing-plug your ears!" Bruce said, laughing at the mock crushed look on Zane's face. "Do 'my first kiss'."

"You guys gonna sing too?" Johnny shook his head but Lea and Bruce both agreed.

"I'll do the slu-I mean Kesha's part. And the high part so you're voice doesn't crack. Even though its seriously entertaining when it does." Riley looked slightly confused but the others laughed. Lea started clapping Bruce and Johnny joined. "Come on, you're helping too."

Reluctantly Riley started, finally Zane began playing, "My first kiss went a little like this, and twist. And twist."

Lea made kissing noises before Zane said 'and twist.' then she sang, "Well, my first kiss went a little like this, and twist. And twist."

"I said no more teachers and no more books. I got a kiss under the bleachers hoping that nobody looks. Lips like liquorish, tongue like candy. Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?" Bruce sang, not very well but that wasn't the point of this song.

"In the back of the car, On the way to the bar. I got you on my list. At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair, Baby, this is it. She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say-" Bruce, Lea and Zane all sang.

"Ooooooh, Ooooooh." Lea had no problems reaching the notes.

"She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say-" Zane continued.

"Ooooooh, Ooooooh, Well my first kiss went a little like this..."

"I said no more sailors and no more soldiers, with your name in a heart tattooed up on the shoulders. Your kiss is like whiskey-it gets me drunk. And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue. In the back of the car, On the way to the bar. I got you on my list. At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair, Baby, this is it." Zane continued Bruce singing part that he knew. Lea was dancing in Johnny's arms, the blond finding this spectacle entertaining. "She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say-"

"Ooooooh, Ooooooh."

"She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say-"

"Ooooooh, Ooooooh."

"My first kiss went a little like this, and twist. And twist."

"My first kiss went a little like this, and twist. And twist" Lea answered and Zane continued playing.

"She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say-" Bruce sang.

"Ooooooh, Ooooooh." Lea pointed at Zane.

"She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say-" Zane sang

"Ooooooh, Ooooooh." Lea sang.

"She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say." Zane and Bruce sang. When they had finished singing and Zane had stopped playing, "And that is all I'm doing."

"Aww no fun!" Lea pouted.

"You play better and you're a better singer." Lea looked thoughtful for a second before nodding in agreement, Zane pushed her lightly, "Bitch."

"What can I say? Everyone loves a bitch." Lea smiled and took her guitar back, "I feel like we should be singing Koom-by-ah and making smores."

"Getting drunk and acting like idiots is more our style." Johnny noted. "Do you drink?"

"No, I'm trying to stay away from stuff like that."

"No big, Riley. We're not gonna make you drink. If Bruce, Johnny and I want a beer or two Zane tends not to have any. Doesn't like the taste, Zane likes the hard liquor."

"But we don't put up with drugs." Bruce added, "Or bullshit."

"Yeah, she can't get arrested with an on going investigation, Bruce and I already have records." Johnny said seriously. Riley nodded in understanding, he put his arms around Zane's waist.

"We don't pressure each other. Unless its something stupid like singing and its only us. Unless you're Johnny. Party pooper." Zane said, Johnny just shrugged.

"He's nervous." Lea stated looking directly at Riley.

"Yeah..."

"That wasn't a question. You're nervous, personally I'd be more nervous about pretending then telling the truth." Lea stated looking at Riley as if she could see through into his soul. "Put it this way, if it wasn't for the barf factor that could and has happened when people looked at my arms I wouldn't hide them...except from the sun."

"Your not ashamed of them?" Riley asked.

"They make me different, unique even. Sometimes they cause both physical and emotional pain but the bottom line is you shouldn't ever be ashamed of who you are."


	10. 10

**I don't own Degrassi

* * *

**

"Campsite, sweet campsite. I swear that hill is always harder at the end of the day." Lea dropped her guitar on the ground before putting the tail of her truck down and sitting on it. "My truck has never been so comfortable."

Bruce picked up Lea and spun her around causing her to squeal. When he put her down she started walking in the wrong direction before falling on the ground. Zane laughed at her before throwing a beer to Bruce.

"Give her liquor! Let's make this really entertaining." Bruce said causing Lea to laugh.

"You just want to compare bra sizes again!" Lea said both Johnny and Riley looked confused. "We got into an argument if his pecs were bigger then my boobs. Which they weren't!"

"And now I know that if I ever want to dress up like a girl to make it look real I need more then a C cup." Bruce laughed as he drank some of his beer.

"Am I the only one who likes girls?" Johnny asked feeling out numbered.

"Yup," Zane had answered before Bruce could say anything, Zane jumped to a tree branch moving to the next one up and held on before Bruce could get to him.

Johnny grabbed a bottle of whiskey out of the back of Lea's truck, drinking some straight from the bottle before Lea took it drinking some and passing to to Bruce. Lea sat on Bruce's shoulders to pass it to Zane, who took a long swig before handing it back to Lea who took another drink. Johnny took a picture of the spectacle before sitting down by the fire pit with the camera.

"Figured I'd keep you some company." Johnny explained as he watched Lea chug more of the whiskey before handing it to Bruce, who was still holding her up. "Don't worry about them, they have a relatively high alcohol tolerance and I don't think Zane plans on getting drunk."

"If you don't plan on getting drunk why'd you have some?" Riley asked sitting on a fallen log.

"I like the taste." Johnny said simply before unlocking the car Zane had drove there in and pulling out more alcohol from the back.

"I feel tall for once!" Lea screamed before screeching as Zane fell on top of her and Bruce.

"Their alright," Johnny said putting Riley's fears to rest. "Look this is going to be one boring night for us if you don't talk. The entertainment will be great but still."

"Sorry not used you being civil. You're different from a lot of those rumors."

"Don't listen to rumors, they'll poison your mind." Lea was now playing keep away with the bottle, claiming that their was more and she wanted this, Bruce had gotten his own but Zane still wanted the whiskey.

"I never thought Zane drank." Riley said watching the person of interest finally take whatever Bruce was drinking and chug it.

"He's got a lot to forget about, not just with Lea. His parents wanted to kick him out when they found out that he was not only gay but wasn't christian." Johnny explained. "Then of course they met me. That wasn't pretty."

"Wow..." Riley looked sadly sadly at the boy who was now running from Lea and Bruce with both bottles.

"This is the only time he really drinks. So what about you? Besides the anger and being gay I mean. Whats your story?"

Riley looked between the fire pit and Johnny finally he sighed. "I really don't know what I'm supposed to tell you."

"Its whatever you want to kid, no pressure." Johnny had started working on the fire before going to his tent, coming back he had on jeans, a black hat and unzipped hoodie, still no shirt though. He pulled a book out of his pocket and started reading.

"So that's the end of the interrogation?"

Johnny rolled his eyes and looked at Riley. "It wasn't an interrogation, I tend to be the keeper of secrets, Lea's the ring leader, Zane's the voice of reason and Bruce is the muscle."

"So what would I be?"

"You can be whatever you want. Though Bruce seems to enjoy comparing you to a poodle." Johnny had a smile, but Riley could barley see it from where he was sitting.

"I can't help my hair." Riley said smiling.

"Here's the deal, everyone in here has secrets, we don't expect you to tell them all. We just want you to trust us-all of us." Johnny looked serious and his eyes had the reflection of the fire in them. For a brief moment he almost saw the Johnny that Lea loved so dearly, looking out to the now drunk teens in the field he defiantly saw 'Moosey'. "Its a 'what happens with us stays with us' sort of thing."

"Like Vegas." Riley said to himself.

"Except things actually stay between us. Even just between you and I." Johnny smiled when he spoke.

Lea grabbed a boom box out of her truck, a techno song started playing. Johnny nodded to Riley and started walking.

"Believe it or not if I get drunk enough I dance with them." Johnny said as he folded his book and put it in his back pocket, Riley couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Its strangely calm out here...even with the music." Riley said and leaned against a tree. Johnny nodded as he looked up and around the tree tops.

"Its Lea and Zane's family's land." Johnny said. Riley nodded wondering to himself if he would end up telling Johnny anything before nightfall.

They stayed quiet for a while, listening to the noise that the three others were making.

"How much do you already know about me?" Riley finally asked.

"I don't know much, Lea knows more then I do, but there are different things I over heard Peter talking about, like roid rage." Johnny could see that he hit a nerve not only with saying Peter's name but with the mention of steroids.

"Had to stay on top..." Riley muttered. "If I had known then what I do now.."

"Not a big deal, we've all done stupid shit. Those three are acting like idiots right now."

"I feel like I'm still dealing with the side effects, I wasn't ever really angry before." Riley said and Johnny looked at him critically.

"If it helps Zane can't stand needles. He can get shots done to him but he can't look." Surprisingly that made Riley smile a little.

"I really never thought you'd be friends with Zane."

"I never terrorized kids like him. I stayed away from LGBT kids on purpose, I was angry though so I took out on anyone else. When Lakehurst burnt down I was almost happy, Zane, Lea and I were close-even after she and I broke up. I used to hang out by the soccer fields and read, after practice we'd talk." Johnny had a small smile on his face when he remembered. "I was there when he came out to his family too. It was one of Lea's birthday presents."

"She only wants people to be themselves." Riley mused.

"She only wants people to be happy," Johnny corrected, "And have you ever really been happy pretending to be something your not?"

Riley thought back, he never really had been happy, had he? Yes he had, when he was with Zane who made making him smile a priority. He remembered kissing Zane in public, away from any Degrassi kids, and not worrying what anyone thought of him. He smiled to himself at the memories.

"I know that look." Johnny teased making Riley blush. "And soon you won't have to hide it."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/The next morning\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Surprisingly Bruce woke up and stumbled out his tent not long after Riley had gotten up. Johnny handed him some water and aspirin. Bruce looked grateful and soon Zane fell out of the tent, Johnny handed him another bottle of water and aspirin.

"Why do I do this to myself?" Zane asked after he had swallowed the pills.

"Stress relief?" Johnny suggested and Zane shrugged leaning on Riley a bit while he drank his water. "I'm not breaking down all this shit so lets get to it." He got up and walked to the tent he had stayed in, picking up Lea and laying her in the front seats of her truck.

After everything had been broken down and put in the proper place in the truck bed, Johnny went to the front of the truck to wake Lea up. She didn't move much, just put her seat belt on in the passenger's seat and closed the door.

"Zane why don't you let Riley drive?" Johnny suggested, Zane shrugged and tossed Riley the keys, Bruce climbed into the back seat of Zane's car, when everyone was in Johnny started the truck and Riley started the car, blaring music came out of the speakers. Zane was trying to both cover his ears and turn it off.

"Damn it Bruce-this is why I don't let you drive my car!" Zane exclaimed rubbing his temples.

"Your not the only one suffering for it..." Bruce mumbled, Riley began to follow Johnny out of the woods. The car ride was uneventful at first, quiet even.

"I drank way to much last night..." Zane mumbled as he plugged his phone into a special plug and turned the radio on and to a specific channel. He hit a few buttons and then heard a phone ringing.

"Yeah?" Lea's voice was heard through the speaker.

"Who is it?" Johnny's voice was heard in the background.

"Zane, who do you think? Anyways, whats up?"

"If my mom sees me like this I'm dead, can I crash with you?"

"Me too?" Bruce asked.

"They need a place to crash...no just Bruce and Zane...don't be a jerk Johnny...Bring him home in your car...because the truck is a gas hog...I'm not asking that...Because its rude...You can sleep on the damn couch and Zane'll sleep with me if you don't stop! Well then be nice." Lea's side of the conversation was one sided but Zane and Bruce were trying to hold back laughter. "Alright, fight over who gets the extra room and who gets the couch, you guys are unpacking by yourselves though, Johnny has to take Riley home."

"Alright," Zane said.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Bruce and Zane said at the same time, causing them both to laugh and then hold their temples. Which caused Riley to laugh.

"She was talking to me and I get the bed." Zane said before Bruce could.

"I was talking to both of you morons though I'm not sure why-of course I love you the most. Johnny!...don't be like that you know I do...Alright I'm out kids." Lea said before hanging up her phone and Zane clicked the button on his.

"Why do I always get the couch?" Bruce grumbled.

"Because your not as fast as I am." Zane said while playing with his phone. "And for that you will forever sleep on their couch. I basically live there anyway, I have got my own key."

Bruce nodded, knowing fully well the real reason he stayed there so often. Bruce stayed quiet for the rest of the ride back, watching the world go by. Zane put his hand on Riley's leg and watched the road.

Parking where Zane directed him they walked down to the truck, Johnny already had Riley's bag was walking towards his black car. Zane smiled at Riley and started walking towards the truck to help Lea and Bruce unload it when Riley grabbed his hand.

Zane looked at Riley confused, "Students live in this building..."

"Don't care." Riley said simply before kissing his boyfriend softly. "See you tomorrow?"

Zane nodded and walked towards Lea and Bruce who looked overloaded with stuff. Riley walked towards the car that had pulled up by him, opening the passenger side door and putting his bag on the ground.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/That night\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Zane answered his phone, to hear Riley's voice. "Hey, whats up?"

Riley spoke for a minute before Zane answered, calming him down about the next morning. Calming his fears. "Riley, the people that matter won't mind. If you want you don't even have to say a word, just hold my hand. Everyone already knows I'm gay."

"And you have us!" Lea said loud so Riley could hear her, Zane smiled. Suddenly her phone rang, "Hey Clare."

Lea and Zane hing up at the same time. putting their phones on the table. Lea sat on the arm of the chair Johnny was sitting in. "I'm gonna crash. Night." Johnny kissed Lea on the forehead and nodded to the two others before walking to the master bedroom. When Lea heard the door close she leaned forward, as did Bruce and Zane.

"Here's the plan..."


	11. 11

**I don't own Degrassi

* * *

**

Riley was sitting on the front steps to the school when he saw Lea driving Johnny's car in, he smiled a little. He watched Lea step out wearing hot pink pants, which made him laugh a little. Zane handed her her bag, that's when he noticed people staring at Lea, it took a moment to register that Lea wasn't wearing her signature leather jacket over her white tank top.

Her arms were bare for the world to see. Scars and all. Riley made his decision then before standing up.

"Lea...I-"

"Riley, look. I was abused as a child, my scars are hotter gossip then you being gay. You be you, and I'll be me. Just don't expect me to wear tank tops everyday." Lea smiled and he hugged her tight, "Can't breathe."

"Lea! Oh my god!" Clare walked up, tears in her eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"Someone who deserves-"

"Bruce!" Bruce stopped talking and shrugged innocently. "I'm not quite ready to tell you the whole story, but they don't hurt nearly as often anymore. Don't cry!" Lea hugged Clare close.

"Well that idea backfired..." Zane said looking at Clare's face.

"Idea?" Eli asked looking confused.

Lea looked to Riley and was about to make up something but he opened his mouth first, "I'm gay. She didn't want me to be the one in the spotlight."

"Oh, well that's very noble of you." Eli said with a smile.

"Just don't do that to Clare again?" a feminine boy added. "I'm Adam."

"Lea, that's Bruce. This is Zane and the one with the poodle hair is Riley." Lea said smiling when Riley rolled his eyes.

"That is a lot of names to remember." Adam said.

"Try coming to a family reunion..." Zane said with a dramatic sigh, Adam and Eli laughed. They said their goodbye's and walked in the building.

"Ready?" Lea asked Riley who shook his head and went back to sitting on the step. "Riley look at me, don't you want to be able to hold Zane's hand? Or hug him?" Riley nodded. "Did I take my jacket off for nothing?"

"Wait, what?"

"I did this on purpose, so you wouldn't have to deal with drama. I can handle it. What I can't do is be friends with someone who lies to them self." Lea offered Riley her hand and he smiled getting up and grabbing his bag. He offered Zane his hand, who took it with a small smile. "So what class is first?"

"We've got Algebra." Riley said when they reached the doors.

"This is why I hate being a new student," Lea pulled out her schedule. "Ugh, physics. I need my book."

"I've got History, meet you at Lea's locker after." Bruce said as he walked away.

"If I remember where it is." Lea muttered causing Zane and Riley to turned one way and then shook her head and looked at her map. "So confused..."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bianca exclaimed when she saw Lea's arms. "Disgusting!"

"What happened, catch your reflection?" Lea asked looking slightly concerned. Zane tried to hold back laughing and turned into Riley's shoulder. "Well boys, looks like global warming is real and I found the cause. Use enough hair spray this morning? It's like a force field."

"Lets go find you locker Lea.." Riley said through laughter.

"My children won't know what penguins are thanks to her!" Lea said dramatically as she walked next to Riley. "Told you I'd be more talk then you."

"Hey Ril-Riley! Oh my god!" Anya said excitedly she hugged Riley. "You two are back on? Like officially?"

"Yes." Riley said as he rubbed his thumb on the back of Zane's hand.

"That's so cute! I'm so happy for you. Oh sorry didn't see you there-I'm Anya, a friend of Riley's." She held out her hand which Lea looked at and then looked at Riley, before taking a step back.

"Anya don't freak out okay?" Riley asked, she nodded and he guided Lea forward a step. Anya was speechless for a second.

"Did you-"

"No, I didn't do it myself. They are defensive." Lea explained quietly. Anya nodded. "And no they don't hurt, not often anyway."

"Want me to spread it around?"

"Excuse me?"

"That your scars are from defending yourself. I can try and take the spotlight off of Riley if you want."

"That was kind of the plan in the first place. New girl, dating old bad boy has gross-ouch! Did you really have to flick my ear Zane?" Lea asked.

"Stop down grading yourself. Remember what Johnny said?" Zane said looking at her seriously. "The only thing he'd ever change?"

"Is my last name.." Lea muttered and Riley gripped her shoulder with his free hand. Anya waved and went to a group of girls, Riley and Zane brought her to her locker, having trouble grabbing the lock to turn the numbers. "Damn it..."

"I got it," Riley opened her locker for her and Lea smiled, grabbing her physics book.

"Meet back here after class?" Lea said and they both nodded. Lea walked to her physics class, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked away from the boys. And as promised all eyes were on her. Zane and Riley walked to Algebra together.

When they got their everyone was paired off and doing work.

"And why are you two late?"

"We had to help my cousin find her locker, then she couldn't open it." Zane said simply, being that Zane was never late the teacher let it slide.

"Next time-"

"I'm not leaving her alone, especially when people were making fun of her for the scars left from abuse. That you can just forget." The teacher pulled Zane out of the classroom.

When he came back in the teacher looked slightly nauseous, Zane sat next to Riley and smiled.

"What did you tell him?"

"Calm down its all part of the plan." Zane whisper calmly to Riley who felt like he was going to rip his hair out. Zane put his hand on Riley's arm and smiled. The rest of the class went off without a hitch as did most of the day, when lunch time came around Bruce, Lea and Zane were sitting at a table with Clare, Eli and Adam. Riley walked over with his lunch and sat down in the free seat next to Zane and across from Lea. A few moments of eating and talking went by when someone walked up to the table.

"I can't believe I have ballroom today, this is gonna be terrible!"

"Why? Dancing is so fun I'm kind of looking forward to it." Lea said simply. Bruce got up to get a soda.

"Wait, you're in recreation?" Eli said confused.

"One of the classes that I couldn't take in summer school, I'm lucky I only have this year left." Lea explained, Riley was holding Zane's hand and smiled.

"Hey ugly." Owen said, standing behind Bianca.

"I'd acknowledge who was speaking but there seems to be a mass of hair in the way." Lea said rolling her eyes.

"We just wanted to know what possessed you to ever think it was okay to show those." Bianca said simply.

"I think she's pretty." Bruce said from behind the three, Owen and Fitz looked shaken.

"You didn't tell us she hung out with Bruce the Moose!"

"Did she tell you that Lea's boyfriend is Johnny Dimarco?" Zane asked.

"Or that my bench press is one fifty? So here's the deal. You leave us alone or you will find out exactly why the court put me on house arrest. Are you getting the picture?" Bianca stood strong, though Owen and Fitz were scared. "Listen little girl there is a new chief here now and it would be in your best interest to try to stay on my good side."

Bruce and Lea looked at each other, "Scatter morons!" He shouted before handing Lea a soda. They sat down next to each other and she smiled at Riley and Zane.

"That was epic." Adam said.

"But chief?" Eli asked slightly confused.

"I'm like eighty percent Algonquin." Lea smiled putting some hair behind her ear, revealing piercings.

"Is there anything that isn't completely bad ass about you? Next you're going to be telling me you have tattoos and play guitar." Eli said causing Zane and Bruce to laugh.

"Guilty?" Lea said blushing, Bruce laughed.

"You have tattoos?" Riley said confused.

"You saw me in a string bikini Riley!" Lea said, but Riley honestly couldn't remember. Lea laughed and he blushed. "You dog you! Were you checking Zane out the entire time?"

"Can we change the subject?" Riley said simply trying to hide his blush.

"Oh guys, I heard that we're getting a project in English, want to team up?" Clare asked.

"Sure." Eli said. Lea nodded before stealing a fry from Bruce.

"Hey Adam." It was the kid from Lea's first day here. Lea stood up and looked directly at the boy.

"Lea, that's my brother." Adam said putting a hand on her arm. "Whats up Drew?"

"I thought his name was Luke?"

"He does kinda look like a Luke..." Eli mused, Clare nodded in agreement.

"My name is Drew. Okay? Drew. Not Luke." Handing Adam a five, "You forgot you lunch money at home."

"Bye Luke!" Bruce called causing Lea too bust out laughing.

"You guys Drew is going to kill me." Adam said trying not to laugh.

"Luke won't hurt you, don't worry about that." Riley said before kissing Zane on the cheek. "I have to go talk to my teacher...get an extension on a essay."

Zane and Lea waved while Bruce nodded. They watched him walk and noticed as Owen and Fitz got up to go after him. "Ambush..." Lea grabbed her bag and drink and jumped up, going after Riley. She jumped on Riley's back. "I figured I should explain to the teacher about my arms." She said simply before hopping down and walking beside him. He took her books from her when they started walking. "What are you-"

"I have to be nice to my boyfriend's favorite girl." Lea smiled as she walked next to him down the hall.

"Ambush behind us." Lea said in a low voice, Riley rose his eyebrows in response.

"Would it be weird if I asked Johnny for help with English? He's always reading."

"No, I'm sure he'd be flattered." Lea smiled, and took her phone out when it buzzed, sending Johnny back a text. "Johnny says hi. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Riley said before he was pushed to the ground. Lea knelt down to make sure he was okay before putting her bag down and turning to the boys.

"Just stay down." Lea was silently fuming, she saw Bruce and Zane coming down the hall. "Why did you do that?"

"Cause he's a pansy." Owen said before kicking Riley. "Gay little thing couldn't hurt me."

Lea punched Owen in the face and before Bruce and Zane could get to her she was thrown against a locker hitting her head.


	12. 12

**I do not own Degrassi**

Facerange is a Degrassi show website that is based off of Facebook.

* * *

To say that Bruce was angry was quite the understatement. The moment that he saw Lea go flying he ran full force into Fitz, sending him flying. No one touches Lea and gets away with it. All that was running through his head was everything she had done for him and Johnny. Owen jumped on his back before he could get to her but Riley was in front of Lea making sure she was okay.

"Whats going on here?" A teacher asked looking at the scuffle.

"They tried to hit me, Lea fought back and now she can't see straight." Riley said as Lea held on to him to stand. Zane was pulling Owen off of Bruce.

"We were trying to catch up to them, we saw them throw Lea into the locker." Zane continued. Bruce nodded.

"Owen, Fitz office. Bruce, your lucky that Mr. Park here is vouching for you. Get to class." The teacher started walking after Owen and Fitz to make sure they went to the office.

"You alright Lea?" Bruce asked, Lea nodded and he helped her stand.

"It was a cheap shot, I could of handled him Bruce," Lea fumbled a little before leaning into Bruce.

"I know, I just lost control when I saw you hit the lockers." Bruce grabbed Lea's bag and handed it to her. "I know you can defend yourself."

Lea started walking slowly to her class with Bruce, Riley and Zane stayed behind. Zane looked at Riley, putting his hands in his pockets, "I'm proud of you."

Riley looked confused for a moment before realizing he was talking about not fighting, "Do I get a reward?"

Zane smiled and put his hands on Riley's waist before leaning in and covering his lips. The kiss was innocent but still heated and over far to soon for Riley's liking. Zane leaned his forehead against Riley's and smiled. "Do you even remember why you left the cafe?"

Riley thought for a second but everything in his mind was clouded by Zane. "To kiss you?"

Zane smiled and pulled away from Riley, "You needed an extension-" Riley started laughing, "Riley! I'm talking about on an essay."

"Oh right, I should probably go talk to my teacher..." When Riley didn't move Zane smiled and hugged him.

"Go, I'll see you after class."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Later at Football Practice\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Johnny is going to kill you." Zane said to Lea who looked completely confident. She had changed into a pair of shorts, sneakers and a t-shirt.

"Rugby is harder then football and I rock at it. Johnny will support me, if I make it. Stop worrying." Lea said rubbing the back of Zane's head. "Lets do it."

"Coach," Zane said walking forward to him with Lea. Riley, who had been talking to Drew looked up when he heard her speak.

"I have a proposition for you, you need a good Running back since Fitz is now off the team, right?" The Coach nodded slightly confused. "I used to play Rugby and Football when I lived on the Reservation."

"And she is really good." Zane said before muttering. "And I am so dead.."

"You play football?" Riley asked.

"Why do you think Zane knows how to play? He'd watch me practice." Lea said simply causing the Coach's eyes to widen. "Look if you want to put me through the drill for me to prove I can do it, go ahead."

"Can you take a hit?" Coach asked simply, Lea held up her arms-showing the scars that marked them.

"What do you think?" She asked simply.

"Alright, we'll put you to the test." Lea smiled, "Here's some extra pads, do you know how to put them...never mind."

Lea had started putting on the shoulder pads, Zane looked slightly smug before Lea turned to Riley, "You coming Ri?"

"I am not missing this," Riley said as he grabbed a towel and put it over his shoulder. Drew followed them out to the field eager to see the results.

"Pads on, we're going to run some drills."

(A/N: Was going to stop here and do some more football research to go into detail but mostly girls watch Degrassi and wouldn't understand what I was saying so, we fast forward)

"Well that was.." Coach was speechless, she could not only take a hit but shes was very fast for her small stature. When she did get tackled, once by K.C., she laughed it off and asked if that was the best he could do.

"Football is really easy after playing Rugby for seven years." Lea said simply as she took the pads off.

"I think it goes without saying that you made the team." Coach said with a smile as the walked into the locker room.

"Johnny is going to kill you. Not to mention kill Bruce and I for letting you do this. You could get hurt." Zane said as he walked past her into the locker room.

"Which is exactly why I've got another plan. But you would be scarred if I told you." Lea laughed and went to change in the girls locker room. After a few minutes she walked outside the locker rooms to see that Zane, Bruce and Riley were waiting for her. She walked you to them and smiled.

"Most of the guys on the team were in to much pain to comment on Riley being gay. Congrats." Zane said with a smile. "Whats going to happen if-"

"That hasn't happened in a long time, and even though my hands cramp up sometimes I can still catch and run. So don't worry about me? I'm a big girl Zane." Lea messed up Zane's bed head looked at his watch before she started walking to her car. "I got to go."

She walked away waving to the boys, when she was partially down the hallway Drew saw her walking and called for her.

"Hey wait up." Lea stopped walking and turned one hand on her hip. Drew threw a football and she caught it. "You were really good out there."

"Oh god..." Lea walked towards him with the football, "Look, I know what your trying to do, but you harassed my friend. If you want to get on my good side start by apologizing to Riley." She shoved the football in Drew's stomach. "And I wasn't lying about having a boyfriend, who is probably going to call me and ask why I'm not home in a minute."

"No, I'm not trying to flirt. Actually I was wondering if I could ask you advice...its about this girl..." He said looking at the football.

"Alright start walking kid because I do have to leave like-now." Lea turned and started walking shrugging at the boys when she walked by them for a second time.

"Is there anything she can't do?" Riley asked.

"She can't use chopsticks." Zane said. "Which is kind of a disgrace being that we're Asian."

"Your related to her?" K.C. asked when he emerged from the locker room with a bunch of other guys.

"Yes." Zane said simply before getting up. "You need a ride home, Bruce?"

"Sure." Bruce and Riley stood up next to Zane and started walking when they saw Lea.

"I swear I am losing it." She said before going into the Woman's Locker room. A minute later she emerged on the phone. "Yeah I'm coming home now, I've just temporarily misplaced my brain...Yeah...okay, Love you too."

Zane shook his head, "Johnny?"

"Yup when he got back to the apartment he had a near panic attack." Lea smiled as she put her phone away. "Where's my jacket?"

"In the car." Bruce said. "You are loosing it."

"You two gonna be okay tonight?" Lea looked hopeful and Zane nodded. Bruce put an arm around Lea's shoulder as she walked. Zane said something to Lea in a different language causing her to punch him in the shoulder.

"Its true!" Zane said defending his statement and leaning into Riley. "Don't have to be so mean."

"Do I even want to know what he said?" Bruce asked, Lea shook her head before replying to Zane's comment in the same language. "Not gonna ask..."

Zane and Lea began arguing in a different language and Riley looked seriously confused. "Do they do this often?"

"Zane started it!"

"And I'll finish it!" Zane said before saying something in another language. Lea looked angry for half a second before cracking up laughing.

"Alright fine-" Lea stopped in her tracks. "Your kidding right?"

Spray painted across the locker's was 'Riley's Gay!' Bruce shook his head his anger growing, Lea and Zane looked upset. Riley looked furious.

"Light bulb.." Lea said before pulling out her cell phone. "Hey can you come to the school real quick? Bring the camera...And the flag Zane gave me...no the other one...Okay. Love you." Suddenly she heard laughter behind her, rolling her eyes. "We're going to have a little photo shoot when Johnny gets here."

"How are you so calm?" To say Bruce looked like he was going to rip off someone's head would not have been that far from the truth. "And what flag?"

"Zane got me a Gay Pride flag after going to this seminar parade thing, remember?" Lea said simply. Suddenly the only one in the dark was Riley. "Look, calm down. We need to show them that this doesn't bother you. People are going to rip on you, you just have to let it slide. It sucks I know but you can't beat up a homophobic person, it just makes everything worse."

"So whats the plan?" Zane asked simply. Lea was very good at making other people's plans back fire.

"Riley, do you have Facerange?" Lea asked with a smile, he nodded clearly not connecting the dots. "Riley, we're going to take pictures to prove this doesn't bother you. Put them up on Facerange, all of us will. Go get your jerseys? Bruce, can you get my jacket?"

Zane and Riley both nodded and walked towards the locker room after Bruce had started walking to Lea's car with her keys, Lea saw her truck pull up and Johnny step out with a plastic bag. He walked up to the school and handed it to Lea, when he saw the graffiti his eyes darkened with anger.

"What's the plan?"


	13. 13

**I do not own Degrassi**

Two updates in one day because I'm sicker then a dog and have nothing better to do.

* * *

"This is hilarious." Riley said as he watched Lea edit and crop some pictures, she started uploading them to his Facerange. She even changed his main picture to one of him with his arms around Zane.

"Gotta show them it doesn't bother us, I'm adding me, Bruce and Johnny too. Is that okay?"

"Saves me the time of adding you guys. Do you know Zane's password?" His page was already getting comments about how proud people were of how he took it, as well as how cute he and Zane were together.

"I know all their passwords, why?" Lea asked and Riley blushed a little. "Zane, can I change your relationship status?"

"To what?"

"What do you think? You're supposed to be the smart one." Lea said.

"Sure, change whatever you want." Zane said as he beat Johnny in a video game for the second time in a half hour. Lea sent his page a relationship request and she accepted it for him. Before going back to Riley's page and putting Zane, herself, Bruce and Johnny in his top friends.

"Almost done." Lea said a smile on her face. Johnny's picture was now of him attempting to beat Zane in a video game, Bruce's was now one with the pride flag behind him on the couch and a middle finger to the camera, Lea's still was a picture of her jumping off of the cliff in a bathing suit but now the water was rainbow colors and Zane's was a picture of Lea and him in the school library. She even changed some of their statuses; 'Made the football team, now to relax with my boys' for Lea (who had tagged the four others), Riley's was 'In case you didn't hear, I'm gay.' and Zane's was 'And now to hide from yaoi fan girls.' "There we go. Aw so many nice comments from people."

"That was almost fun." Riley said before sitting on the couch next to Bruce. Lea stood up from her computer and grabbed a bottle of water.

"The pictures, coming out online or being online 'official' with Zane?" Bruce asked.

"The entire thing I guess." Riley shrugged and put his hand on Zane's back before getting comfortable on the couch.

"In a way its both revenge and showing them it doesn't bother you. Two birds with one stone." Lea said before kissing Johnny on the forehead. "I'm glad you didn't freak out about the football thing."

"You play rugby, Zane and Riley will have your back." Johnny said simply, Lea messed his hair up a little before sitting down. "I'll see about going to your next game okay?"

"And I'll be at the games and practices." Bruce said, causing Lea to smile.

"Aww, Moosey's being over protective." Lea smiled and drank some of her water.

"Always." He said simply while taking the controller from an angry Johnny who huffed and picked Lea up before sitting down with her in his lap.

"Remember when you used to hate me?" Lea teased, Bruce shrugged.

"So how often do you guys hang out?" Riley asked, curious as to how much time he would get with Zane.

"Oh my god...Riley, you are now part of this group. Or is your hair blocking your ears so you can't hear us?" Johnny said still frustrated, Lea rubbed his shoulder.

"We hang out relatively often." Lea said, "We make it a point to be a part of each others lives."

"I just thought of something..." Johnny said, the evil smile obvious in his voice and on his face. Bruce and Zane paused the video game and looked at him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/The next day\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Riley was walking out of the house, when he heard a horn beep and looked up, Lea was sitting in her truck.

"Hey hot stuff, want a ride?" She said with a smile causing him to laugh . He nodded and climbed into the truck, he yawned when he buckled up.

"Thanks." He said when he hopped out of the truck, Lea smiled as she grabbed her bag. Rolling up the sleeves of Johnny's work shirt (he guessed it was Johnny's it has the blond's name on it). A white cut off top, mini skirt and converse completed her outfit.

"Its what friends are for. You ready for this? Hey Moosey." Riley nodded when Lea hugged Bruce, before walking towards the school he saw Zane and Anya talking.

"Riley! I saw those pictures last night, that was so terrible, but it was hilarious what you did. I mean those pictures-everyone is talking about them. Well, the girls are mostly talking about how cute you and Zane are." Anya said quickly. Lea rubbed her arms when she saw Alli talking to Clare.

"Thanks, what can I say? Lea is a genius." Riley smiled when she blushed slightly.

"Well it was an awesome idea, I'll see you later." Anya waved and walked over to the Power Squad.

"RILEY STAVROS IS GAY!" Someone yelled causing Bruce to roll his eyes.

"AND I'M SHORT! THANK YOU FOR INFORMING US OF SOMETHING WE ALL ALREADY KNEW!" Lea screamed back before Coach walked up to her.

"You're jersey." He said handing the blue shirt in his hand to her, "And this is the game and practice schedule. Do you need pads?"

"I have some in my truck. Besides the ones you have wouldn't fit me, I'm to tiny." The coach smiled at Lea who looked at the schedule before putting it in her bag. "Lets go." The walk into the school produced a few stares, no one dared to say anything because they were all together.

"I don't think that I can do this on my own." Riley said as he saw more people whisper.

"Which is exactly why you won't have to." Bruce said before putting a hand on Riley's shoulder. "We have your back."

"I wish they would stop talking about me though..." Riley said quietly. Lea smiled softly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"They will." She said simply handing her bag to Zane and unbuttoning Johnny's shirt and tying it before taking back her bag. The belly-ring shined in the light, scars marked her torso, not nearly as badly as her arms but still deep. That's when Riley noticed a female yellow finch on her hip, tattooed where there were no scars and a two dates on one of the feathers. "A scared up girl with tattoos and piercings made the football team. Riley, right now I'm hotter gossip then you."

Alli walked up and stood in front of Lea, "Did you really try out for the football team?"

"Yes, I'm the new Running back." Lea said simply.

"I'm only going to say this once-"

"Listen, little girl, you don't scare me. Nothing you say or do will stop me from playing. And don't worry I don't want Luke."

"Drew." Zane corrected.

"Whatever. I don't want him, I'm very happy with Johnny and I would never screw things up with him." Lea said with a raise of her eyebrows. "Besides, who do you think it was that told Drew how to get you back? You should be thanking me. Now, you are in my way. So move." Alli took a step out of her way and started after the group as the walked by, Lea walked backwards for a moment. "Is this the right way to my locker?"

Zane and Bruce cracked up laughing while Riley nodded. "Bitch to confused in less then one second, that has to be a record." Bruce mused with a smile on his face.

"Be nice Moosey, its not like this damn map is helping any." Lea said, holding the map. Zane took it and turned it right-side-up. "Oh...well that would explain that..."

"Your defiantly not the brightest bulb in the box." Zane said before unlocking Lea's locker for her. Lea picked up one of her books and hung the jersey on the hook. Before closing the locker again, Zane locking the pad lock for her.

"Heard you took my spot on the team." Fitz said from behind her.

"Yeah, Coach wanted someone with talent. You are welcome to come to practice and learn a thing or two." Lea said leaning against her locker, Fitz stood in front of her he face an inch from hers. "Apparently my time was the fastest on record."

"Is that so?" He looked down at her body, the lust in his eyes was obvious.

"It is so, and I'd thank you not to look at my tits." She pushed Fitz away from her and started walking to her class. "Later boys." She said before strutting away.

"She is so hot..." Riley heard Fitz say to one of his friends. "Her arms? Who gives a damn! She's got a hot ass and nice boobs...Dude look at how she walks."

Zane apparently heard what they were saying and held up a tape recorder, Riley smirked. Bruce was still trying to murder Fitz with his eyes. When Fitz walked away Zane stopped the tape recorder. "Stick to the plan, okay Bruce? You and Johnny will get your chance."

"Did you call River yet?" Bruce asked through gritted teeth, Zane nodded. "I'm going to class."

"Poor guy, he hates waiting." Zane said to Riley before kissing him on the cheek. "See you."

Class went by quickly for Lea, she had what she needed on Fitz, she had the okay from Johnny and now she just had to wait for the perfect opportunity. She opened her phone to see a text from River, he was ready.

She walked out of class, making sure to sway her hips when she walked by Fitz. Oh that boy wanted her bad, Lea went to her locker and turned the lock, "Hey boys." When she looked up she saw Bruce ad Riley standing next to her. "How was class?"

Bruce shrugged and Riley looked at her seriously. "Do you think this plan is a good idea?"

"Riley, you're confident enough in your sexuality not to make of others right?" Riley nodded. "Bruce is confident enough in his. Same with Johnny and Zane and I. This is just to make sure Fitz doesn't test me or you. He'll leave Zane alone too." Lea put her books into her locker. "You want him to stop with the gay jokes with Zane don't you?"

"Of course I don't want him making fun of Zane, I don't want anyone to." Riley said as he walked the Asian boy in question walk up to the locker. "Speak of the devil."

"I don't believe in the devil." Zane said confused.

"It's a saying, Buddha." Bruce said, earning a small shove in the arm from Zane.

"Be nice boys, no fights at my locker." Lea said, putting her arm on Riley's shoulder. "They never change."

"Did you hear back from Riv?" Zane asked, Lea nodded.

"He's ready and I've been working on..." Lea stopped and looked at Fitz when he walked by, pretending he was Johnny so she didn't vomit and her eyes actually looked like there was desire in them. He winked at her and when he was out of her eye line she held her bare stomach. "I feel like I have violated the sanctity of my relationship by putting Johnny's head on that goon. And I may vomit."

"This will work." Zane said putting his arms around her. She mumbled something into his shoulder. "Its just a matter of time." She nodded and started walking to class with Bruce, leaving Riley and Zane alone. "Walk me to class?"

Riley nodded and took his hand and began walking him to class. "Do you really think this will work? I mean, she looked upset when Johnny thought of it."

"If worse comes to worse she can always punch him." Zane said with a smile. "Or fake being hit by him..."


	14. 14

**I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

They ate lunch outside, Lea sitting on the table with her legs crossed, the table between her and Fitz. Bruce was sitting at her feet, chewing angrily, Zane and Riley were opposite him.

"Calm down, Moosey. In due time." Lea said before rubbing his shoulder.

"Moosey? Really?" Alli laughed and Lea jumped off the table and stood in front of her. Her eyes held fire in them.

"I wouldn't call him that, ever. Seriously, Lea is the only one who can." Zane said.

"Sorry, just never though he would accept any girl Johnny dated." Alli said in an attempt to defend herself.

"He accepts me." Lea said simply. "What do you want, anyway?"

Drew walked up to the two girls and put his arm around Alli, "Kids playing nicely."

"You do know I'm three years older then you right?" Lea said before turning to go back to the table she had sitting on.

"Listen, Lea. Thank you for the advice. See you at practice?" Drew said, obviously trying to win her over.

"See you Luke." Zane and Lea said in unison.

"Its...never mind." Drew said before walking away with Alli, who didn't look very happy.

"How long do I have to pose?" Lea asked when she perched herself on the table again.

"Til he comes over here." Bruce said before taking another angry bite of his pizza. Two minutes later Lea was annoyed with waiting.

"Or I could speed this up...River and Johnny are watching right?" Lea asked and Zane made a noise to confirm. "Watch this."

Lea stood up slowly and started walking, before turning and going down a path. Like a dog Fitz followed her to his doom. A minute later they heard Fitz yell. Lea came running back down the path with a Native America boy behind her and Fitz hot on her trail, "MOOSE!"

Bruce stood up effectively blocking Fitz from getting the camera in Lea's hands, Johnny walked over a second later.

"So here's the deal. You leave Riley and Zane alone and you quit hitting on my girl and I will not only stop Bruce from grinding you to a pulp. But will keep the pictures and what happened in the woods to ourselves." Johnny said simply.

"And if I don't?" Fitz asked fuming.

"We get to make t-shirts!" Zane said happily, Lea put the memory card in her bra then stood next to Johnny. Fitz looked angry but he walked back to his table where Bianca and Owen were looking extremely confused. Lea did a little dance.

"All hail River!" Johnny laughed, Bruce and Zane pretended to bow to him. River hugged Lea and they laughed together. He said something in a language only Zane and Lea understood.

"He says anytime we need his help. But that he didn't appreciate the bad breath." Lea said before hugging him. River said something else and Lea replied to him, he nodded and started walking from the school to his car. Lea saw Fitz staring at him. "What do you say we give him something to stare at?"

"You really think I could ever say no to you?" Johnny smiled before capturing her lips with his, kissing her deeply for Fitz's benefit. After a few minutes Bruce was looking in between the two of them.

"How do you breath?" He asked, feigning innocence. Lea and Johnny broke apart, Lea laughed at the big innocent eyes Bruce was making. Johnny kept an arm around Lea's waist, putting his hand in her back pocket.

"So Johnny, how long is your break?" Zane asked.

"Got half an hour before I need to head back." Johnny replied after looking at his watch. Zane nodded.

"Hey Riley do-" Anya had stopped in her tracks when she saw Johnny's arms around Lea.

"I'm Riley now?" Johnny asked confused.

"Cool, can I be Bruce?" Lea laughed and took Bruce hat. Zane crossed his legs and batted his eyelashes.

"Should I gel my hair to be Zane?" Bruce asked. "Wait give me the man-purse."

"Guess That makes me Johnny, anyone have a book?" Everyone laughed except Anya who was still in shock. Clare had walked over.

"Hey Lea." Claire said.

"Hey Clare, wanna go shopping?" Zane said in a passable imitation of Lea until his voice cracked.

"Okay if your Lea, who are you?" She asked.

"Bruce the Moose! What!" Lea said pretending to be tough, it had worked until Lea started laughing. She looked to Anya, "Dude, chill Johnny is my boyfriend."

Anya nodded slowly. Then shook her head to clear it. "Never mind."

Riley stood up and walked after Anya, not able to over hear the conversation Lea looked at Clare. "Whats up?"

"Wondering if you'd seen Adam and Eli?"

"I think Eli was fixing Morty." Lea said and Clare nodded waving before walking off. "That was slightly awkward." Lea moved to sit next to Johnny but got pulled into his lap.

"Seriously? He gave me like a million rules." Alli said to Drew who rolled his eyes. "Not to touch him in public and all that-"

"I trust Lea, she doesn't piss me off like you did!" Johnny shouted at Alli before looking at his watch. "Well I have to get back to work." He picked Lea up and started walking to his car with her, Lea laughed and finally he put her down and she walked with him.

Riley popped up next to Zane, "Where are they going?"

"She's walking him to his car so they can make out." Bruce said simply.

"Sounds like a good idea." Riley said winking at Zane who blushed and hid his face in his arms. "Aww, come on. Don't be like that."

"You look like a tomato." Bruce teased after lifting his head up.

"Look at them go at it, how to they breath?" Zane said tilting his head to the side.

"Nostrils, Zane." Bruce laughed.

"You've never made out with anyone before?" Riley asked, this boy was more innocent then he thought.

"I have but not for that long." Zane looked at his phone before shaking his head again.

"Aww, you're so innocent!" Bruce teased before poking Zane's nose.

"Bruce, I have a lot of dirt on you. I suggest you stop." Bruce stopped poking him and rolled his eyes. Lea finally came back grabbing her bag and combing her hair.

"Let me guess you fell asleep last night?" Zane said simply. "That's the only time you two are ever like that in public."

Lea threw her comb back into her bag. "Nope, he was just jealous."

"Of what? His shirt?" Bruce asked confused.

"Of Fitz, he knew I had been working it a little today and he was upset. He doesn't like me flirting with people." Lea had started to button up what had now been confirmed as one of Johnny's work shirts, starting above her belt buckle. and stopping when it looked like her cropped top looked like a normal shirt.

"Doesn't really sound like Johnny." Bruce mused.

"Oh yeah-and hanging out with two openly gay guys sounds like you, Moosey." Lea said, "It may have been his plan but he still doesn't like that Fitz tried to touch me. He'll probably be grabby for the next few days. Which I can handle-everyday I defiantly couldn't."

"Why do you two have so many problems with PDA?" Riley asked.

"Not all forms of it, we hold hands a lot and hug."

"I do that with Anya. Well hug, I don't normally hold her hand..." Riley said.

"And he holds your hand because you walk off every time you see something shiny." Bruce added earning a dirty look from Lea.

"Riley, I know you don't see them but I have a lot of scars, I even have some on my face. I have enough people staring at me, I don't need them saying I'm a slut too. And Johnny just doesn't think things like that should be out there for everyone to see." Lea explained grabbing her bag when the bell rang. Riley smiled sadly at her.

"I guess I don't want to admit anything bad happened." He shrugged when they started walking. "Its not like you act like it does."

Lea looked at the ground, Bruce put one arm around her. "Riley, it effects everything. I don't go one day without thinking of my mom, wishing I had been stronger so I maybe could have stopped him."

Zane smiled sadly at her, "Everything happens for a reason."

"I can still miss her." Lea said before leaning into Bruce who had put his arm around her shoulders.

"You guys want to skip?" Riley asked. "One time won't kill us." Lea smiled when Bruce and Zane nodded.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/After Football Practice\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Lea, you're amazing!" Drew said patting her on the back. The other players confirmed what he said, but didn't say anything to her. Riley just smiled and shrugged.

"Thanks." She smiled before walking into the girls locker room to change. Moose stood outside the door ensuring that no one but females went in. When she had finished changing and came out with her bag, football and guitar she walked out front with Bruce to wait for Riley and Zane. "Have fun watching the practice?"

"Got all my homework done." Bruce shrugged, "I prefer playing football to watching it."

Lea took her guitar off her shoulder and put it down with her bag. She started playing keep away with Bruce, who ended up picking her up with one arm and taking the ball with the other. "Cheater! That's against the rules! Where the hells the ref?"

Bruce laughed and put her down, "Catch?" Lea nodded grabbing her bag and guitar before stepping down while Bruce walked down the sidewalk. Bruce threw to her and she threw back to him, Riley walked out the front doors alone.

"Where's Zane?" He asked when Bruce threw the ball to Lea again.

"I don't know, I don't change with the boys."

"I didn't see him walk out." Bruce said, Lea looked worried when she threw the ball to Bruce again.

"I'm going to put my guitar in my truck real quick, then we'll look for him?" Lea asked both Bruce and Riley nodded, Lea picked up her guitar and bag and went to her truck, throwing her bag inside the cab but placing the guitar on the seat, leaving Johnny's work shirt in her bag of football gear. She locked her truck and put her keys into her pocket before running back with her cell phone to her ear. "No answer. Lets go."

Running through the halls looking for Zane, they saw Drew getting a book from his locker. Riley jogged up to him, "Have you seen Zane?"

"Not since practice, why? Whats wrong?"

"We can't find him. And he's not answering his phone." Lea said, looking around and running her fingers through her dark hair. Drew could see the worry on their faces.

"I'll help you look." Drew offered, Lea looked thankful.

"Okay I'll go with him, you two stay together, We'll check the field. Call me if you find him." Lea said, Bruce didn't look happy about her being with someone he didn't trust. "I'll be fine, go."

Bruce grabbed Riley and started running in the opposite direction. When they got out to the field they saw Zane, dressed from the waist down in his football uniform. Blood was pooled around his face and he was passed out cold. "Call 911, I'll call Bruce." Flipping her phone open and hear Bruce pick up she only said, "Get to the football field, now." before closing it again. She looked back at Zane, tears streaming down her face while she held his naked upper body to her. Drew put a hand on her shoulder but she was miles away when her tears hit Zane's face. "Zane, wake up...You can't leave me too..."


	15. 15

**I don't own Degrassi

* * *

**

Everything was a blur, the ambulance, the tears, Johnny filling out paper work, the waiting room, Riley's tears, Johnny's tears, Lea's tears-even Bruce let one fall from his eye. Lea was holding one of Riley's hands and her head was on Johnny's shoulder, blood staining her stomach and shirt. Bruce was on the other side of Riley, his head in his hands. Zane's father hadn't even bothered to show up but his Grandfather had, bringing Zane's worried mother with him.

"I can't believe he didn't even show up, this is his child!" Mrs. Park ranted, trying to keep her mind off of her son.

"You are the Park family?" A doctor asked.

"Yes." Zane's Grandfather had said, the only one who was grounded enough to answer.

"Good, he's suffering from a concussion and some internal bruising. He needed some stitches, but he should be fine to go home by tomorrow. We think it would be best if he spend the night here tonight though."

"Can we see him?" Lea asked.

"Yes." The doctor said leading them to the room Zane was in. "Not all of you at once."

Lea, Zane's mother and their grandfather went in first, leaving the three boys in the hall. Ten minutes later the to adults came out.

"Well, Lea is going to stay the night with him. We're going to go get things together at home. We'll be back later." Mrs. Park and her father walked away, she looked extremely upset. The three boys walked in together to see Lea sitting in a chair next to Zane holding his hand, it was covered by a piece of gauze where the IV had come out.

"I'm fine-don't cry." Zane said looking at Lea and wiping a tear that had fallen, she tired to smiled but her crying hindered it. Riley sat by Zane's feet and didn't look at him, Johnny put his hand on Lea's shoulder.

"Who did this to you?" Johnny asked.

"Don't, Johnny. They already called the police and are looking for them. You don-"

"Bullshit! We're not just gonna fucking sit here!" Bruce growled, before kneeling next to Zane's bed. "We couldn't do anything to help Lea's situation but we sure as hell aren't going to sit here and wait around with you. Zane, what if this happens to someone else?"

"We could help them search at the very least." Johnny said in an attempt to persuade him.

"Hand me the phone..." Zane muttered defeated, he looked at a a piece of paper before dialing. "Hello, this is Zane Park... Yes...my friends think they would be able to help you, they know where trouble makers hide from the cops...Alright, I'll tell them...Dizzy mostly...okay, I will. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and looked at them. "If you see them you are to lure them out and that's it. That's the deal."

Johnny and Bruce nodded, they looked almost animalistic.

"It was Owen and a few people I didn't recognize." Zane muttered. "You have to go wait outside for them to pick you up."

Johnny gripped Zane's shoulder and kissed Lea, Bruce messed up Zane's hair up a little before walking out.

"You take pacifism to an entirely new level." Lea said to Zane who smiled.

"Can you leave us alone for a second?" Lea looked at Zane critically. "Lea, how far could I really go without pants?" She smiled and kissed his cheek before walking outside and closing the door behind her."Riley, look at me." Riley shook his head and Zane started moving around, moving over to one side of the bed. "Will you at least come here then?"

Riley laid down next to Zane, doing his best not to touch him until Zane wrapped an arm around him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"What's hurting me is you not looking at me. Riley, I need you right now. Please..." Zane looked down at Riley who still wasn't looking at him, instead Riley found his hands much more interesting.

"I don't want to hurt you again."

"Then look at me." Zane begged and Riley looked up with a tear stained face. Zane didn't look to bad, his forehead was stitched and there was a bruise around his right eye but he didn't look to bad. Zane rubbed his thumb against Riley's cheek. "I'm gonna be fine."

"But the doctor-"

"One said Lea's scars would fade in time and they haven't. I have a concussion and a few bruises, I'm not dying." Zane kissed his forehead. Riley leaned into Zane and pressed his lips to the other boy's, trying to be gentle but still wanting more.

The door opened and Mrs. Park walked in, Zane pulled his lips off of Riley's and smiled at him. She knew they didn't see her so she knocked on the wall. "Clothing delivery?"

Riley's eyes went wide and he turned bright red. Zane looked much less flustered but still embarrassed. "Not exactly how I wanted you two to meet..."

"Its alright," Mrs. Park walked over and offered a hand to Riley. "I'm Zane's Mom, Sora."

"Riley." He said shaking her hand. "This is embarrassing."

"Oh, back already Oba-san?" Lea asked handing Riley a coffee. She took a sip of her coffee and made a face. "Coffee?"

"No, I remember all to well how horrible hospital coffee was. I'll go to the coffee place around the corner. Zane put on some pants?" Zane saluted his mom before taking the bag of clothes. "Where are Johnny and Bruce?"

"With the police finding the people who did this." Lea said and sighed. "I feel like I should be laying down hooked to a bunch of monitors right now..."

Sora said something to Lea in Japanese before kissing her on the forehead. Lea gave a small smile. "Alright Riley, to the hall you go, I'm going to help Zane get some pants on."

Riley walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him. He sighed, the only thing he could think if was 'Why Zane?'

"You okay, Riley?" Lea asked when she opened the door.

"Why Zane? Of all people why him?" Riley asked before hitting his head against the wall.

"Look, I don't want you alone tonight. Stay here with Zane and I?" Lea looked at the boy, he looked like he had been broken into a million pieces and left on the floor. She sat down next to him, "You know every time I was in the hospital, Johnny and Zane did everything they could to make me comfortable and forget about my situation. Its our turn to do that for Zane and we can't do that in the hallway floor." She put her hand on Riley's shoulder, "Call your mom. I'll bring you to school tomorrow." She stood up when she saw Riley smile a little. She rose her eyebrows and he pulled out his phone, "Not inside the building, interferes with the machines."

He nodded and got up to go outside. Lea walked back in to see her bandaged up cousin laying on a hospital bed in a pair of sweatpants. "What the verdict?"

"He's staying the night, I figured you'd rather cuddle up to him then me." Lea sat on the edge of Zane's bed and he smiled. "This is weird. I feel like I should be in one the hospital gown and sweat pants and you should be comforting me."

"Strangely enough I'm glad that its this way." Lea looked down but Zane smiled, "Next time you are in a hospital in one of the beds you better be popping out a niece or nephew for me got it?"

Lea laughed and held one of Zane's hands, "When is it going to be my turn to protect you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Even know your sheltering me, I know your dizzy and probably nauseous. I've had concussions, I know what its like. When will you stop protecting me?" Lea looked at Zane seriously.

"Lea, I love you. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop protecting you." Zane smiled at her, and she smiled back as Riley walked in. "Hey stranger."

"My mom said I could stay." Riley said standing beside Zane's bed, Lea made a point to direct him with her eyes to the spot next to Zane. Riley shook his head at her sitting where she was looking and holding Zane's hand.

They stayed in silence for awhile, Zane's Mom came back inside and sat on the chair after handing Lea and Riley coffee. The only noise was the clock ticking and the occasional sip of a drink, the door opened again but it was just the doctor to check on Zane.

After he had left Lea started pacing. "Do you think they are okay?"

Zane didn't say anything, neither did Riley. A while later Johnny and Bruce walked in, both smiling although Bruce had a fat lip and Johnny's hand was in a splint. Lea wrapped her arms around Bruce, who was the closer of the two before moving to Johnny and kissing him.

"So whats the verdict?" Zane asked, hoping that they hadn't done anything to get themselves into trouble. Bruce smiled.

"They are now in jail waiting for the judge." Johnny said with a smug smirk, Lea looked a bit suspicious but didn't say anything more. She stood quietly in front of Johnny their bodies inches from touching but their eyes locked. When Lea turned away from Johnny he looked completely crushed. Tears started running down her face

"Johnny, I know that look. How could you think I'd forget it?" She said through tears before walking out of the room, her dark hair covering her face.

"Riley, go after Lea-please?" Zane said while staring at Johnny. Riley nodded and walked out after her. When he was outside and trying to fine Lea, Zane continued. "What the hell did you do?"


	16. 16

**I don't own Degrassi

* * *

**

"Hey, are you okay?" Riley asked when he finally caught up to Lea, she shivered a little so he handed her his sweatshirt, when she didn't put it on he put it over her shoulders. Lea said nothing she just looked up at the twilight sky, Riley put his hand on her shoulder and she turned her face stained with tears.

"He doesn't regret it..." Lea whispered.

"I don't follow.."

"He looks the same way my father used to after beating me. Johnny doesn't regret it, at all. Normally he has some remorse but this time..." Lea looked at Riley, the fire was gone from her eyes. Lea looked like she had been torn apart and stomped on, with no one to care enough to put her back together. All from one look on Johnny's face. "You know he told me to use him as a threat?" Riley looked confused but didn't interrupt her verbal diarrhea. She needed to get it all out and he wanted to prove she could rely on him. "Said that people at Degrassi would leave me and Zane alone if I mentioned his name. But the one that they think of-that's not the Johnny I fell in love with, not the one that I see...or saw. Just like everyone thinks Bruce is this terrible guy, he's not. I mean at first he hated me but he didn't...he took a chance on me and I took one on him and now look at where we are? The hospital, but instead of me being the one that's hurt-its Zane. He was never supposed to get hurt...it should have been me."

Her last few words came out as a whisper, she looked down and saw only blue that was mow covering her arms and the majority of her clothes. Riley put his arms around her waist and just stood outside with her, Lea was still shaking but he could no longer tell if it was from the cold or he own regrets piling up inside of her.

"And now... I don't even know if I can stay here. I love my boys, Riley, I really truly do. But it never crossed my mind that Zane could get hurt! That they would end up enjoying causing someone pain." Lea held onto Riley as if he was an anchor to her sanity.

"I don't think its the causing of pain that they enjoyed..." Riley said quietly, "They probably feel as if they defended Zane." Lea put her head on Riley's chest but said nothing. "And if you love them so much why would you want to leave them?"

"Bad things happen to people I care about... If I hadn't thought of-"

"It wasn't you. Stop blaming yourself. None of us could of done anything."

"But if I had waited for him after practice-"

"You would be in there too. And with your medical history that would be terrible." Riley said, he was already sick of her blaming herself. "Its no one's fault but Owen's. If he wasn't such a homophobic bastard none of this would have happened."

Lea didn't say anything but let Riley lead her back inside to Zane and the others. When they got back to the room Zane didn't look very happy. Johnny and Bruce looked rather ashamed of themselves and Sora looked a bit angry.

"Lea..." Johnny started to say but stopped when she walked past him to Zane. Who gave her a look as if to say he wasn't her scape goat and she needed to talk to Johnny, she turned back around folding her arms over her chest and looked at the floor. Johnny stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm a bad guy...I hurt them and I don't regret it. But that doesn't mean I would ever hit you. You know how I feel about you."

Lea looked up at him with tears in her eyes, he wrapped his arms around her. "Johnny..." She started to say but he just held her tighter.

Finally Bruce spoke up, "If we had known that it would have hurt you..."

"You would have followed the directions that the police gave you. Like you should have." Sora finished while giving Bruce a look that would make any spine shiver. Johnny was murmuring in Lea's ear trying to convince her that he was never going to hurt her.

"Are we going to be okay?" Lea asked, she looked broken. Johnny nodded and kissed her forehead. "What about you Zane?"

"I'll be fine."

Riley was watching everything from the doorway, wondering if everything was going to be okay. He had barely had these friends for a week and he already felt like he was going to loose part of his family.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Before Christmas Vacation\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Johnny walked over to a semi-full the table inside The Dot, "Hey guys." He put an arm around Lea's shoulders and she smiled.

"We ordered you a salad." Zane said then laughing when Johnny gave him the finger. "Yay! I'm number one!"

Lea shook her head while the boys laughed. "So Zane, when does indoor start?"

"Mid-January." Everyone groaned and he frowned. "You've got me for four weeks, quit whining."

"I better not get hit in the head again at one of your games again." Bruce stated before the waiter walked over with food.

"Next time duck!" Zane scolded.

"Next time don't kick the ball at my face!" While Bruce and Zane were arguing, Johnny caught Riley's eye. He smiled, Riley smiled back. Owen had been sent to Jail, people at Degrassi had gotten more interesting gossip since he came out. They had finally started to ignore Lea's arms, she and Johnny had been a lot stronger since Zane's hospital stay, she still felt that the entire thing was perfect. Or as near to perfect as her life could get.

Zane looked at Riley and smiled. Riley smiled back and kissed him on the forehead, where his scar from that terrible afternoon was. Putting his arm around the smaller boy he ate a fry before attempting to end the argument between Bruce and Zane.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my story, thank you for sticking with me through this. I realize my ending was abrupt but I couldn't see dragging it out any further. And a special thank you to my loyal reviewer, newjallifan.

I may or may not make a sequel. I don't know yet.


End file.
